The Legend of Hyrule
by MiniJen
Summary: Ever wondered what a Hylian history book would be like? Look no further! Inside these dusty tomes is the full, unabridged history of the kingdom of Hyrule, in order. Watch as a kingdom's legend unfolds in deep, accurate, interesting detail! Based on the concept of Hyrule Historia, only more detailed.
1. Forward

_Forward from ME!_

_I must love making my life incredibly busy. _

_I am currently in the middle of writing about four different Zelda fanfics, two of which are kind of on hiatus and two which I keep switching between writing. And so, today as I was sitting in chemistry, bored out of my mind, I decided that I wanted to write this: The Legend of Hyrule._

_So basically, what this is going to be kind of like a Hylian History Textbook of sorts, only unlike a textbook, this will be MUCH more interesting to read. Especially this is the history of Hyrule that we're talking about here! Think of this as kind of like a more detailed Hyrule Historia… :)_

_I'll be drawing information from the games of course, and I will be writing the history of Hyrule based on the official timeline released by Nintendo in Hyrule Historia. I'll only being doing games that are canon, of course and there will be some quotes taken directly from the games. I want to structure this like a history book would be, so there will be headings in each chapter, and each chapter will deal with a different period of Hyrule's History. Whenever there is a bold-lettered word, that's just an important term or name. Some chapters will be HUGE and some will probably be quite small depending on the amount of info I can find about that certain era... :)_

_Now since there are three split timelines after Ocarina of Time, when we get to that point, there will be three different endings for the OOT chapter, each one based on its own timeline: The hero is defeated, the child era and the adult era. It may seem confusing, which it kind of is, but I can promise that it will all work out when I get to that point. _

_Now, there are a few things that I plan on taking that are not directly mentioned in the games, but are generally accepted by the Zelda community. There will be mention of some theories, but I will try to be unbiased and just state the theories without leaning towards any one in particular. __If you feel like something is wrong, then please feel free to correct me, but please do it nicely! I'll try my best to stick to the accurate account on Hyrule's history, but I'm only human so I may mess up from time to time! Plus, this project is gonna be HUGE so it will take quite a while, but it will be so worth it!_

_So in conclusion, this is pretty much the kind of material you would read if you were to take a Hylian History Class (If such a beautiful thing existed). It will be written in a way that makes it feel like it could have been written by an actual Hylian scholar, with no breakage of the fourth wall. _

_Well, that's pretty much it… So sorry for the long forward here, but I just wanted to explain what this is briefly! I hope you enjoy!_

_MiniJen ;)_

**Table of Contents: **

**1. The Golden Goddesses and the World's Creation **_(Various)_

**2. Era of the Goddess Hylia** _(Skyward Sword)_

**3. The Hero of the Goddess **_(Skyward Sword)_

**4. The Era of Chaos **_(Various)_

**5. The Founding of Hyrule **_(Various)_

**6. The Hero of Men **_(Minish Cap)_

**7. The Hero of the Minish **_(Minish Cap)_

**8. The Revival of the Wind Mage **_(Four Swords)_

**9. The Hero of the Four Sword **_(Four Swords)_

**10. The Hylian Civil War **_(Ocarina of Time, Other)_

**11. The Hero of Time **_(Ocarina of Time)__  
_

**12. The Hero is Defeated **_(Downfall Timeline)__  
_

**13. The Imprisoning War** _(Link to the Past)__  
_

**14. The Hero of Light and Dark **_(Link to the Past)__  
_

**15. The Trial of the Triforce **_(Oracles Series)__  
_

**16. A Hero's Adventure within a Fleeting Dream **_(Link's Awakening)_

**17. The Tragedy of Princess Zelda I **_(Adventure of Link)__  
_

**18. The Hero of the Small Kingdom** _(Legend of Zelda)_

**19. The Hero's Quest to Unite the Triforce** _(Adventure of Link)__  
_

**20. The Hero's Warning **_(Child Timeline)_

**21. Turmoil in Termina** _(Majora's Mask)_

**22. The Execution of the King of Thieves **_(Twilight Princess)_

**23. The Hero of Twilight **_(Twilight Princess)  
_

**24. The Four Heroes **_(Four Sword Adventures)_

**25. The Era without a Hero **_(Adult Timeline)_

**26. The Hero of Winds** _(Wind Waker)__  
_

**27. The Great Voyage **_(Phantom Hourglass)__  
_

**28. Hyrule's Rebirth** _(Spirit Tracks)__  
_

**29. The Hero of New Hyrule **_(Spirit Tracks)_

**30. Closing and Index**


	2. The Creation of the World

**The Legend of Hyrule**

**Chapter 1: ****The Golden Goddess and the World's Creation**

_Information taken from Link to the Past and Ocarina of Time_

_This is but one of the legends of which the people speak…  
_-Unknown

**Introduction: The Legend of a Kingdom**

**Hyrule's** History is almost like a vast legend. Its story has been passed down through the ages in multiple ways: ancient scripts, detailed written accounts, and perhaps the most popular method, word of mouth. It is a land that is constantly changing, being formed through its trials and difficulties, yet at the same time, there are aspects to the great kingdom that are always consistent. Before one learns the history of Hyrule however, one must learn more about the great kingdom and its diverse culture.

It is generally accepted that Hyrule's name is derived from the name of the protector goddess, **Hylia**. As will be recounted in chapter two, the reason for this is because of her grace's contributions to the kingdom that have passed down throughout countless generations.

Hyrule's geography is constantly shifting along with its history, different structures and regions rising up with the different generations that inhabit it. Throughout most of its long history, the kingdom has been ruled by a monarchy, the **Hylian Royal Family **at its head. The origins of the royal family will be revealed in detail in chapter four. Hylian economy has largely been ruled by trade and commerce and the kingdom's main currency has always, for as long as it has been known, been the **Rupee**. The primary language of the kingdom is **Hylian, **but this language has been known to change throughout time periods in both how it is spoken and written.

Hyrule is a culturally diverse nation, home to many varying nations, each with their own standards and morals. The **Hylians **are the most common race inhabiting Hyrule, and are the founders of the kingdom itself. They are characterized by their long, pointed ears, and many of them have the ability to use magic passed down from the gods. One of the most enduring races of Hyrule is the **Gorons, **who are common mountain dwellers. This proud tribe is known for their great physical strength and their peaceful ways. The **Zoras **find their home within the water and the mysterious **Gerudo **tribe, which is said to be almost entirely composed of women, are known desert dwellers. Hyrule's vast forests are home to **Dekus **and, hidden in the shadows of the kingdom, is its most secretive tribe, the **Sheikahs**, the protectors of the royal family. Many times throughout Hyrule's history, these various races are subject to change though, as many evolve, decline or diminish completely.

Hyrule has not always been an inhabited land however. At various points in the kingdom's history, the kingdom has been abandoned or forgotten by the people. Yet, in some way or another, the people find their way back to the land they had left or discover a new land entirely and bestow the title of Hyrule upon it.

The kingdom of Hyrule is one that was both created and founded in chaos, and though the land has nearly met its end several times, it has forged on, even into the unknown. And through it all, even in its darkest hours, the legend of Hyrule shines bright.

**When all was Chaos**

It is unknown exactly what the world was before the goddess appeared. However, most accounts state that the world was chaos, without life or spirits. And it was to this chaos, that three powerful goddesses descended from an unknown and distant nebula, to bring order and form to this place.

**The Golden Goddesses**

Since they are deities, the **Golden Goddesses **are eternal and have always existed. Their motives for creating the world are unknown, yet as they are generally considered the patron deities of the land as a whole, though many races often worship their own deities in addition to the goddesses.

**The Creation of the World**

Each goddess had a different role in the creation of Hyrule, based on their nature. **Din**, also known as the goddess of power, was the being who crafted Hyrule's physical form. She used her strong and flaming arms to raise the mountains and carve the deep chasms from the red, barren earth she had created.

**Nayru**, the goddess of Wisdom, was responsible for bringing order to this chaos. She illuminated the firmament of the world and created the laws that governed over nature. From her hand, the laws of both science and magic also poured forth as well.

**Farore, **the goddess of courage, raised life of all kinds forth onto the world. As Din and Nayru had finished their work of creating a sustainable realm for life, Farore poured her rich soul onto this new realm and breathed life onto the barren world. From her spirit came the pure waters of the seas, the green of the grasses, trees and all other manner of vegetation, and all of the diverse creatures of Hyrule, whether they dwelled in the air, sea or land.

**The Triforce, the Relic of the Gods**

With their great work completed, the great goddesses of old departed for the heavens once more, leaving the fate of their new land to its own will. As the goddesses departed from this world, they left behind a symbol of their power: the sacred golden triangle known as the **Triforce**.

Legends tell that the Triforce held the ability to grant the desires of any heart, no matter whether the heart controlling it was good or evil. Using the power of the full Triforce would require a perfect balance of three forces within the heart: power, wisdom and courage. If one who had a balanced heart touched the Triforce, then they would be able to use its true power to govern all. If one who did not have a balanced heart touched it, then the sacred relic would shatter into its three parts of power, wisdom, and courage. The one who touched it would gain the part they most believed in, while the other two pieces would be granted to those who most personify them. If this were to happen, then the wish maker would have to manually reassemble the other two parts once more to yield the full power of the Triforce.

The goddess place where the goddess left Hyrule, the golden land where the Triforce lay, became known as the **Sacred Realm**. The Sacred Realm's nature was a reflection of the heart of the one who entered it. If one with a pure heart entered the Sacred Realm, the place would become a paradise, but if one with an evil heart entered it, the place would become a world of evil. Legends were passed down among the people say that the Triforce rested in the heart of the Sacred Realm, within a **Temple of Light**.

**The New World**

The newly formed world, fresh and pure, had known no turmoil in its earliest eras. Most history from the period directly following the world's creation is unknown, leaving a large period of indefinite events. It's generally believed that during this period, the tribes of the world gathered together and the first models of society were born. Though word of mouth stories of the Triforce were fresh in the people's minds, no one sought to claim the sacred treasure as their own. The people of the world were content in both mind and body, living in peace. For a time…

_Soooooo, what do you think? If you like it, then please favorite and review! More to come soon!_


	3. Era of the Goddess Hylia

**Chapter 2: ****The Era of the Goddess Hylia**

_Information taken from Skyward Sword _

"_One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure. They mounted a brutal assault on the surface people, driving the land into deep despair… They did this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the Goddess…"  
_-Unknown

**Hylia, the Protector Goddess**

Though the world was in a state of peace, it was unknown how long it would stay like that. Clearly, the ultimate power of the Triforce was too great to leave unguarded. And so, before leaving the realm of the world they created entirely, the Golden Goddesses left both the Triforce and the new world in the hands of her grace, the goddess **Hylia. **Like the Golden Goddesses, it is unknown where Hylia came from, but she was given the task of keeping the Triforce out of the hands of evil and to protect the races of the world from any onslaught of evil that could befall them in its lust for the almighty power of the Triforce.

Under the careful watch of Hylia, the world prospered in peace. Yet this era of calm was not to last long, as the first dark shadows were about to fall over the new world, threatening all that thrived there.

**The Demon King, Demise**

One day, without warning, the earth suddenly broke open and from it, a great evil came forth. This evil attacked the people of land without mercy and terrorized the beautiful, fresh earth. This fearsome evil was the demon tribe and its leader was the very embodiment of evil, the demon king **Demise**.

Demise was the scources of all monsters. It was said that he appeared differently in each era and to each person who beheld him. His ultimate goal was to take the Triforce protected by Hylia for his own and use it to conquer the world.

To this dark end, Demise and his forces murdered the people of the land without hesitation and drove the land into deep despair.

**The Humans Sent to the Sky**

To keep the Triforce out of Demise's reach, Hylia formulated a plan. Though many humans had been murdered in the brutal attacks of the war, there were still enough to carry on the race. So, Hylia gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth where she had hid the Triforce. She used her power to separate it from the earth and sent it skyward, far beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Even beyond the clouds. She sealed the surface off with a cloud barrier, to ensure that the evil would not reach the innocent humans or the Triforce.

**The Ancient Battle**

With the humans safe in the sky, Hylia remained on the surface and joined forces with the five tribes of the surface to battle Demise personally. These five tribes included the Gorons, the **Mogma**, the **Kikwi,** the **Parella, **and the **Ancient Robots**.

The war between Hylia and Demise raged long and hard, bringing great destruction upon the land. Eventually, after much fighting and after sustaining grave injuries Hylia and her forces defeated Demise and his armies. The goddess sealed the demon king away into the earth once more in the form of a beast that would later be called **The Imprisoned**. The demonic forces that had brought the world to the brink of destruction were destroyed. Peace was restored to the surface.

**The Goddess' Plan**

Near the place that she had sealed Demise away at, Hylia built the **Temple of Hylia** to guard the seal for the next several centuries. This place would later be known as the **Sealed Grounds**, and it was also the place where Hylia had taken out a piece of earth that had been sent to the sky along with the humans.

Though the world was safe once more, Hylia knew that the seal she had placed on Demise would not last forever. The evil power of the demon king was too great. And so, Hylia crafted a plan to destroy this great evil once and for all.

Firstly, Hylia crafted the **Goddess Sword**, a sacred blade that she placed on the isle in the sky along with the humans. Alongside the Goddess Sword, she created a spirit to further her eventual purpose. The spirit was called **Fi**. According to Hylia's plan, Fi would awaken within the sword at the time when the weakening of Demise's seal grew near. Hylia's ultimate plan was that one day, in the distant future, her chosen hero would arise to destroy Demise and forever restore peace to the surface.

Hylia knew that the power of the Triforce was so great that it could be used to defeat Demise. However, the Triforce power could not be used by a deity. And so, Hylia cast off her divinity and chose to be reborn as a mortal during the time that her hero would arise. In her absence, Hylia requested a **Sheikah **named **Impa** to watch over the seal on Demise until the day that both the reincarnation of the goddess and her chosen hero would come to defeat him once and for all.


	4. The Hero of the Goddess

**Chapter 3: The Hero of the Goddess**

_Based on the events of Skyward Sword_

"_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land…"  
_-Exert from the Ballad of the Goddess

**The Isle in the Sky**

Generation passed and the humans lived peacefully in their home in the sky. They eventually grew to call this place above the clouds **Skyloft**, the title encompassing all of the various islands that Hylia had sent to the sky. One island that held sacred significance to the people of Skyloft was the **Isle of the Goddess**, where a towering statue of her grace stood.

The culture of Skyloft was heavily based around the people's relationship with the **Loftwings**, a type of divine bird bestowed unto the humans as faithful companions by Hylia. Living in harmony with these peaceful creatures, the humans were able to use these grand birds to travel through their vast home in the sky and would never have fear of falling through the clouds. The traditional clothing and decorations of the islands in the sky featured Loftwing designs prominently and it is said that these ancient designs influenced the design of the Hylian royal crest hundreds of centuries later.

The humans had been unable to protect themselves from mass slaughter in the ancient battle. Knowing this, they wanted to prevent such a great genocide from ever happening again. And so, the people of Skyloft rose up a small force of vigilantes, who were known as the **Knights of Skyloft**. The knights received their training at an academy, where ambitious youths with a desire to protect their home would train in flying and swordsmanship, and would graduate on to serve and protect Skyloft.

Many centuries passed after their initial arrival in the sky and the memory of the goddess and the surface was passed along through oral tradition. Eventually, as the memory of both began to fade from the people's minds, it passed into legend. The people of Skyloft eventually began to regard the surface as an unknown and mysterious place, many believing that there was nothing at all below the cloud barrier. The name of the goddess Hylia was forgotten and she became known to the people as an unknown deity, simply by the title of "Her Grace". However, the people were perpetually reminded of her presence from the Statue of the Goddess and they respected and worshiped her nonetheless. Among a select few in each generation, a set of ancient scripts would be handed down, holding the secret of the Goddess Sword that rested within the Statue of the Goddess, to await the time of the chosen hero.

**Hylia's Reincarnation**

The humans had resided in the sky for countless generation, never believing that their peace would be disrupted. However, they could have never guessed that the reincarnation of the goddess would be born among them, as one of them.

Back on the surface, the day of the seal on Demise finally breaking was drawing near. And so, around this time a certain baby girl was born in Skyloft. This girl's name was **Zelda, **and as she would later discover, she was the mortal incarnation of the goddess.

Zelda grew into a lovely young woman and one certain year, she was selected to play the part of the goddess in the Knight Academy's annual **Wing Ceremony**. The Wing Ceremony was a rite of passage of sorts for the young students at the academy. They would compete in a Loftwing race and the winner would not only graduate to become a senior student, but they would also get the honor of performing the goddess ritual with the young lady playing the part of the goddess.

The year that Zelda was to play the role of the goddess was special, as it was the 25th anniversary of the Knight Academy. To commemorate this event, the ritual was to take place high atop the Statue of the Goddess and the winner was to receive a sailcloth similar to the goddess' own. The winner of that year's Wing Ceremony was a young man who was a close childhood friend to Zelda and rode on a rare crimson Loftwing. His name was **Link**.

Zelda and Link preformed the ritual together successfully. However, not long after the ritual was completed, tragedy struck. As the two friends were riding their Loftwings through the sky, a large, black tornado appeared from nowhere and pulled Zelda down to the unknown realms below the clouds.

Zelda's fall from the sky had been caused by the demon lord **Ghirahim** in an attempt to resurrect Demise, his master, using her divine soul. However, before Ghirahim could capture the reincarnation of the goddess, she was saved at the last second by Impa, the servant of the goddess. The Sheikah guided Zelda to the two goddess statutes on the surface, so that the young woman could reawaken as Hylia.

**The First Hero**

Meanwhile, back in Skyloft, Fi, the spirit residing inside of the Goddess Sword, had awoken. It was finally the time for Hylia's chosen hero, Link, to awaken to his destiny.

Almost immediately following Zelda's disappearance, Fi summoned Link to the Statue of the Goddess, where the spirit told him of his great destiny:

"_The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit. He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade at his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below… And united with spirit maiden (Zelda), shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land."  
_-Fi

Taking on this quest, the young hero descended to the surface to search for Zelda. He traversed across the three provinces of the surface and faced many dangers, until he found Zelda, who had been traveling with Impa. Zelda and Impa escaped from Ghirahim by going through the **Gate of Time**, to the distant past, but not before giving Link the **Goddess Harp**, a tool that would aid him in his new task: empowering the Goddess Sword.

**The Master Sword**

To reach Zelda in the past, Link needed to utilize the full power of the Goddess Sword. To achieve this, the sword had to be imbued with the three **Sacred Flames **of the Golden Goddess. The key to unlocking the location of each Sacred Flame was the Goddess Harp, and to reach them, Link would have to learn three different songs on the sacred instrument and use it to open the **Silent Realms, **trials that proved the worth of the hero. After completing these trials, he would be lead to each of the Sacred Flames.

After purifying the sword with all three sacred flames which lied within the three provinces of the surface, the Goddess Sword became the **Master Sword**, an evil repelling blade that was able to open the Gate of Time.

**A Parting in the Past**

Link went through the Gate of Time to the distant past: the era shortly after Hylia had sealed away Demise and sent the humans to the sky. There, Zelda waited for him, and she revealed to him that she was the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia.

"_You (Link) are the chosen hero, and I, Zelda… am the goddess reborn as a mortal."  
_-Zelda

Zelda told Link of the long forgotten war between Hylia and Demise and she blessed the Master Sword, causing the blade to take on its true form. To keep Demise imprisoned in his seal, Zelda sealed herself away inside of the Temple of Hylia for thousands of years, until the day that her chosen hero would defeat Demise once and for all using the power of the Triforce.

**The Golden Power**

Link returned to his own time and immediately set out to locate the Triforce as Zelda had implored him. With the help of the three **Guardian Dragons **of the surface, Link learned the **Song of the Hero** and was able to open the path to the **Sky Keep**, the hiding place of the Triforce built underneath Skyloft's Isle of the Goddess.

Link was able to obtain all three pieces of the Triforce, having been proved as worthy to obtain it from the trials he had gone through. He used it to wish for the destruction of Demise and that wish was granted as the Isle of the Goddess returned to the surface, exterminating the demon king. Zelda woke up from her age long dutiful slumber, and returned to the present.

**The Final Battle**

The hero's quest was not yet over however. The enraged Ghirahim suddenly appeared and captured Zelda, taking her back through the Gate of Time, to the past where Demise still lived. Though Link followed the demon lord through the gate, he was too late to stop Ghirahim from sacrificing Zelda's soul to revive Demise.

Revived once more, Demise announced his intention to claim the world and the Triforce as his own, but he gave Link the chance to duel him to decide the fate of the world. The demon king's first battle with a human was unfolding.

After a fierce fight, Link was able to vanquish Demise. However, before the ancient demon king was sealed away into the Master Sword for all time, he uttered a curse that would carry on in the land throughout its long history:

"_This is not the end. My hate… never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle without end! I will rise again! Those like you (Link)… Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero… They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea for all time!"  
_-Demise

Though this ancient curse would prove to come to fruition in later generations, for the moment, the surface and the goddess were finally safe.

**Beginning's End**

Zelda and Link returned to their own time. A peaceful wind was blowing throughout the surface and a new era had begun. The two decided to remain on the surface, and protect the Triforce. The Master Sword was returned to its pedestal, to await the next hero that would come and use its evil-banishing powers to restore light to the land.

_Well, it took me two days to complete this chapter because both of the websites that i use as sources were down yesterday! But, luckily they are working again and i was able to finish this chapter about my personal favorite Zelda game: Skyward Sword! So anyway, i'm just gonna say that the next chapter is going to be incredibly short! But, until next time! :D_


	5. The Era of Chaos

**Chapter 4: The Era of Chaos**

_Information taken from Ocarina of Time, A Link to the Past, Twilight Princess, and Hyrule Historia*_

"_The lands where the goddess descended came to be known as the Sacred Realm. For ages, the people lived at ease, content in mind and body… But soon, word of the Sacred Realm spread through Hyrule, and a great battle ensued…"  
_-Lanayru (Light Spirit)

**The Kingdom of the Gods**

As time went on, the people who had lived in Skyloft eventually returned to the surface, the place of their origins. Centuries passed and the world created by the Golden Goddess and protected by Hylia, eventually came to known as **Hyrule**.

Those who descended from those who lived in ancient times came to be known as **Hylians**, a race of people born with magic flowing through them. Many Hylians were gifted with the ability to use magic and physic powers, specifically those who shared roots with the goddess. Myths were also passed down that the long ears, a common characteristic of Hylians, allowed them to hear messages from the gods.

**The Battle for the Sacred Realm**

Though peace reigned in the land for many centuries, the legend of the Triforce and the Sacred Realm soon became a great temptation for the people, and many sought to claim the golden power for their own. A great war erupted throughout Hyrule as the people fought for control over the ancient relic. Brother turned against brother and the lust for the Triforce had quickly corrupted the kingdom of the gods, turning it into a land of chaos.

**The Dark Interlopers***

In the midst of this great war, a tribe skilled in powerful dark magic arose, known only as the **Dark Interlopers**. With their forbidden magic, they attempted to gain dominion over the Sacred Realm using the **Fused Shadow**, a relic that contained the Interlopers great power.

Sensing how potentially dangerous the power of the Dark Interlopers was, the Golden Goddess intervened. They ordered the **Light Spirits **of Hyrule to seal the Dark Interlopers away in a darkened realm of shadows. They also split the Fused Shadow into four pieces and hid them away within the four temples of Hyrule, so that their dark magic could not be used again.

The descendants of the Interlopers eventually became the shadow race of the **Twili**, and the darkened realm that they were doomed to live in became known as the **Twilight Realm**, and from it, none could ever return to the world of light.

**The Sealing of the Sacred Realm**

The war for the Triforce raged on for years. However the great era of chaos came to a close when **Rauru, **the Sage of Light, sealed the entrance to the Sacred Realm away from the people. He constructed the **Temple of Time**, around the only entrance to the Sacred Realm, and sealed it away using the Master Sword, which rested in the **Pedestal of Time. **The Master Sword was locked behind the **Door of Time**, which could only be opened with the three **Spiritual Stones**, guarded by the people of the forest, the people of fire, and the people of water.

The **Temple of Light, **which was located at the heart of the Sacred Realm, became the new resting place for the Triforce and Rauru isolated himself within it to continue protecting the powerful relic.

At last, the war for the Triforce was over, and from it, a new kingdom arose.

_*Ok, so some of you may not agree with me on this, but that's fine. I really do think that the Interloper War happened during the era of chaos because after all, Lanaryu's story in Twilight Princess fits in perfectly with this. The interloper war happens during a time when there was a general war for the triforce, so why not during the era of chaos? Anyway, just some theorizing. Until Next Time!_


	6. The Founding of Hyrule

**Chapter 5: The Founding of Hyrule**

_Information taken from A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess and Hyrule Historia_

_With their magic infused blood, the Hylian people were endowed with psychic power and skill in wizardry. It was also said that their long, pointed ears enabled them to hear special messages from the gods.  
_-Unknown

**Hyrule Kingdom Established**

The descendants of Hylia, reborn as Zelda, established the kingdom of Hyrule. They built **Hyrule Castle** in the heart of the kingdom, close to the Temple of Time, so that the place where the entrance to the Temple of Time was could be guarded by the protectors of the new kingdom.

Villages and Towns sprung up across Hyrule and the various races grew to live with one another in peace. A unique Hylian culture emerged, one filled with myths and legends passed down from ancient times. Stories of the Golden Goddesses, Hylia, and the Triforce were carried down through the generations by word-of-mouth, and the people clung on to these tales as their history.

**The Royal Family**

The descendants of the goddess were the leaders of the fledgling kingdom, and they became known as the **Royal Family of Hyrule** as the years came and went. Many members of the Royal Family were born with a special power that existed deep within the bloodline, no doubt a result of their divine heritage. A tradition was carried on through the centuries that the queen of the land would often be named Zelda, in honor of Hylia's human reincarnation.

The Sheikah were the designated protectors of the royal family, as they held the blood of the goddess. These light footed people would watch over the members of the royal family from the shadows, keeping them safe from harm.

**The Oocca***

Legends passed down from the kingdom's early days make frequent reference to a strange race of bird-like creatures known as the **Oocca**. Hailing from a place high above the heavens known as the **City in the Sky**, these mysterious beings were said to have a close connection with the royal family during these times and assisted them using what is known as the **Rod of the Heavens**.

Eventually the Oocca returned to their home in the sky, but they kept in contact with the royal family by giving them the Ancient Sky Book and by the means of a "Messenger of the Heavens", who would travel between the surface and the City in the Sky and carry the Rod of the Heavens. As the years passed, the Oocca and the royal family lost contact with one another and as centuries passed, the people forgot about them almost altogether, and those who remembered generally regarded their existence as a myth.

**The Geography of Early Hyrule****

In the heart of Hyrule in its earliest recorded maps, was Hyrule Castle, which was surrounded by the most prosperous town of the kingdom, **Hyrule Castle Town**. The main, vast expanse of the kingdom was known as **Hyrule Field**, and overlooking the grand field was a tall mountain, which was most commonly known as **Death Mountain**, the place where the Gorons established their home. Hyrule's largest body of water was cited as **Lake Hylia**, and its source was **Zora's Domain**, the home of the Zoras. The vast, dry desert of Hyrule became known as **Gerudo Valley** and its thick, lush forest were known as **Kokiri Forest**.

Hyrule was a budding, fresh kingdom in its youth. Though it had been revenged by war twice already, it had been able to refresh itself across the generations to support the many races that lived there. A land of natural beauty, Hyrule grew and thrived for many years in peace. That is, until evil threatened to overshadow the land once more...

_*So yeah who really cares about the Oocca? but i felt like it would be a nice touch to add them in here, especially considering this chapter would have been really short if i hadn't. And if your confused just look up the oocca somewhere and you'll find that they actually did assist the royal family at some point, so i'd take that as Hyrule in its early days_._ so yeah..._

_** Hyrule's geography as per Ocarina of Time because it doesn't really vary too greatly in the four swords games and i think that Hyrule according to OOT is the most well know iteration. _

_So yeah, so much explaining! plus, three chapters posted all in one night? i must be on a roll or something! :D Until next time!_


	7. The Hero of Men

**Chapter 6: The Hero of Men**

_Information taken from the Minish Cap_

"_A long, long time ago… when the world was on the verge of being swallowed by shadow… The tiny Picori appeared from the sky, bringing the hero of men a sword and a golden light."  
_-Unknown

**The Legend of the Picori**

Though many peaceful years had passed during Hyrule's development, evil soon appeared again to threaten the land. Evil creatures came from nowhere and terrorized the land with such a vengeance that had not been seen since the war between Hylia and Demise.

However, as Hyrule neared the brink of collapse, the tiny **Picori **race appeared miraculously from the sky. No bigger than a human's thumb, the Picori brought two gifts to the humans with them: the **Picori Blade** and the **Light Force**.

The Picori bestowed these two special gifts to the **Hero of Men**, who used them to vanquish the beasts that were besieging the land. Light was restored to Hyrule once more.

**The Power of the Light Force**

The Hero of Men drove the beasts into the **Bound Chest**, and sealed it shut with the Picori Blade so that they would never escape. The destructive was brought to an end and Hyrule could enjoy another era of peace.

The Light Force, which contained a great amount of the force that dwells in all living things, was entrusted to the royal family, so that they could protect it from misuse. It was embodied in the kingdom's princesses as the generations went on.

**The Picori Festival**

The Picori returned from where they came, but once every one hundred years, when the door between the Picori world and the human world would open, the Picori were said to come to the world of the humans. The royal family guarded the whereabouts of the Picori, as the legend of their kindness to the people of Hyrule led to the annual celebration of the **Picori Festival**.

As part of the Picori Festival, a sword fighting tournament would be held each year, in order to call to mind the skill of past heroes of legend. Each year, the winner would receive the honor of touching the legendary Picori Blade, which sealed away the great evil hidden within the Bound Chest.

_sooo yeah... not much to say except, until next time!_


	8. The Hero of the Minish

**Chapter 7: The Hero of the Minish**

_Based on the events of the Minish Cap_

"_When peace had been restored, the people enshrined that blade with care. And the force of the golden light, embodied in Hyrule's princess, shone forth upon the lands."  
_-Unknown

**The Mysterious Sorcerer**

On the year that marked the 100th anniversary of the Picori Festival, the celebrations were unusually grand. On that year, Hyrule Castle hosted the sword fighting tournament, and the winner was a mysterious man known only as **Vaati**. Vaati won the competition with almost magic-like ease and the entire kingdom was curious about this shadowy figure.

During the ceremony however, Vaati revealed his true intentions. He shattered the Picori Blade, breaking the seal on the Bound Chest and releasing the evil held within it back into Hyrule. Vaati was after the Light Force, which he had believed to be inside of the chest. The sorcerer subdued the castle guards with ease and turned **Princess Zelda **to stone before leaving the castle to search the world for the Light Force, not knowing that the princess had it within her.

**The Young Hero and the Minish Cap**

If the Picori Blade were to be restored, then the curse that Vaati had placed on Princess Zelda could be broken. However, the sword could only be repaired by the Picori themselves. Adults were unable to view the Picori, but they were known to appear to children. And so, **King Daltus **asked a young boy to search for the Picori in the **Minish Woods**, in hopes of restoring the blade. The young boy's name was **Link.**

Upon traveling to the Minish Woods, Link encountered **Ezlo**, who had been turned into a hat by Vaati. Ezlo helped him shrink down to the size of the Picori, or the **Minish **as they called themselves and was able to meet with them. The Minish Elder told Link that in order to repair the Picori Sword and break Vaati's curse on Princess Zelda, he had to gather the four **Elements** of earth, fire, water, and wind.

While searching for the four Elements, Link discovered that Ezlo, who had been traveling with him, was actually one of the Minish. Vaati, who had also been a Minish, had once been Ezlo's apprentice, but he had been corrupted by the madness and egotism of men. Vaati stole a magical cap that Ezlo had been making for the humans and used it to become a powerful sorcerer. He cursed his former master into the form of a cap and took off to the human world to take the Light Force.

**The Four Sword**

While the young hero was searching for the four elements, Vaati took control of King Daltus and shrouded Hyrule Castle in darkness. He forced all of the kingdom's soldiers to search the land for the Light Force, still not knowing that it was within the princess herself.

Once Link gathered the four elements, he brought the Picori Blade to the **Elemental Sanctuary**, hidden within the courtyard of Hyrule Castle, and there the blade was infused with the elements to become the sacred **Four Sword**, a blade with the ability to split one warrior into four.

As the Four Sword emerged, the sanctuary's back door opened, revealing a room filled with stained glass windows which revealed that the Light Force had been dwelling within the Princess of Hyrule for generations. Unfortunately Vaati, who had been watching Link closely, also discovered the truth of the Light Force and kidnapped Princess Zelda, taking her to the roof of the castle to perform a ceremony to extract the Light Force from her body.

**The Wish**

Link rushed to Princess Zelda's rescue and fought Vaati, who transformed into a powerful demon. The hero was able to defeat the sorcerer using the sacred power of the Four Sword, and broke his curses on both Princess Zelda and Ezlo.

The battle between Vaati and Link had destroyed Hyrule Castle and many had fallen to the great sorcerer's dark powers. To undo the damage that Vaati had wrought, Ezlo gave Princess Zelda the **Madge's Cap**, telling her to wish for all of Vaati's destruction to be undone. The combined power of the magical cap and the Light Force was enough to miraculously return peace to Hyrule once more.

Before leaving Hyrule to return to the world of the Minish, Ezlo gave Link a parting gift in commemoration of the adventure they had together: a cap.

**So that took longer than expected to write! Sorry about that, but i got a bad case of the dreaded writer****'s block! So yeah, anyway, until next time!**


	9. The Revival of the Wind Mage

**Chapter 8: The Revival of the Wind Mage**

_Information taken from Four Swords_

"_The villagers asked the girls how a boy so young could have saved them all… they told a story of how with just a wave of his sword, the boy's body shattered into four pieces, each of which then formed a complete copy of the boy. These four young boys worked together to defeat the sorcerer…"  
_-Unknown

**Vaati's Return**

Peace lasted in Hyrule for a few centuries, but it was brief. Though Vaati had been thought to be dead, he suddenly reappeared, mysteriously revived. However, he no longer had any memory of his days as a Minish or his lust for the Light Force. Instead, Vaati called himself the Great Sorcerer of Wind and made his home in the **Wind Palace**, located high in the sky.

Vaati terrorized the land once again, using the his ability to bend the wind to his will to cause much turmoil. During his raids on the villages of Hyrule, Vaati would often capture many beautiful young maidens who caught his fancy and took them to his palace in the sky.

**The Young Hero**

Many knights had been sent from Hyrule Castle to subdue Vaati and rescue the girls, but they all fell to the sorcerer's great power. The people's hope for ever seeing them again grew faint, until a lone young boy traveling with little but a sword at his side appeared. He heard of the people's plight and set out, determined to defeat the sorcerer.

The young hero boldly entered Vaati's palace, and using the sacred sword her yielded, trapped the wind mage within the blade. After returning the captured girl's to their villages, the boy disappeared deep into the forest and was not seen again.

**The Shrine of the Four Sword**

When the villagers asked the girls how a young boy could defeat Vaati when no one else could, they told a story that many of the people did not believe. They stated that "with just a wave of his sword, the boy's body shattered into four pieces, each of which formed a complete copy of the boy." The combined effort of the four heroes was enough to bring Vaati's reign to an end.

Of course, the people thought little of this tale, believing it to be nonsense. Yet they decided to call the blade that the boy had used and left behind, the Four Sword. Many historians believe that this blade is that same one that had once been the Picori Sword and that had been used to defeat Vaati the first time.

Rumors spread about the sword's ability to split a person into four entities. And so, to protect the Four Sword and to ensure that Vaati would not escape from it, the people built a shrine to house it. Its care was entrusted to the princesses of Hyrule, who were able to sense disruptions in the seal with the power of the Light Force. And for generations, the seal held up. Until one fateful day…

**Gosh i wish Four Swords had more of a story... but actually, the into to the game is actually going to be longer than the recounting of the actual game because of Four Swords severe lack of a plot so yeah... until next time!**


	10. The Hero of the Four Sword

**Chapter 9: The Hero of the Four Sword**

_Based on the events of Four Swords_

"_Princess Zelda of the land of Hyrule was a beautiful young girl born with the mysterious power to sense approaching evil. For this reason, she was assigned with the sacred duty of protecting the shrine of the Four Sword and the blade itself. One day, Zelda was in Hyrule Castle when she sensed that something unusual was occurring at the Four Sword Shrine. She asked a boy named Link, whom she trusted above anyone else, to accompany her to investigate the happenings at the shrine…"  
_-Unknown

**The Capture of Princess Zelda**

For generations, the princesses of Hyrule had successfully protected the shrine of the Four Sword. However, one day the seal began to weaken. The reigning **Princess Zelda** sensed this change and traveled to the Four Sword Shrine with her trusted friend **Link** to investigate.

As they approached the blade, a dark figure suddenly appeared above it. Vaati had been freed from his seal shortly before their arrival. Not remembering that he once lusted for the Light Force, Vaati only saw Princess Zelda as a beautiful maiden and captured her, intending to make her his bride in commemoration of his return. Vaati knocked Link unconscious and absconded with the princess to the Wind Palace.

**The Four Heroes**

When Link regained consciousness, he was instructed by three **Fairies **to pull the Four Sword from its pedestal and rescue Princess Zelda. The legend of the sword's power proved true, for when the boy pulled the sword, he was split into four identical copies of himself.

The **Great Fairies** were said to be able to help Link get to the Palace of Winds to save Zelda, but he had to prove his courage first. The four heroes set off across Hyrule and battled through the three provinces of the land. They met with the three Great Fairies of forest, flame and ice and they granted them the key to the Palace of Winds

**The Resealing of Vaati**

Finally gaining access to the Wind Palace the four Links soon confronted Vaati in battle. Working together, the four heroes defeated the Wind Mage and sealed him away within the Four Sword once more. Link returned the Four Sword to its pedestal and was thereby returned to his former, singular state. Princess Zelda was rescued and she and the people continued to watch over the Four Sword and the seal for years to come.

**Well that was short, sweet and to the point. But good news though: we're getting into the part of hyrule's history that deals with Ocarina of Time! YAY! So many different timelines... oh boy... anyway, until next time!**


	11. The Hylian Civil War

**Chapter 10: The Hylian Civil War**

_Information taken from Ocarina of Time_

"_Some time ago, before the King of Hyrule unified this country, there was a fierce war in our world. One day, to escape the fires of war, a Hylian mother and her baby boy entered the forbidden forest. The mother was gravely injured… Her only choice was to entrust the child to the Great Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest. The Deku Tree could sense that this was a child of destiny, whose fate would affect the entire world, so he took him into the forest. After the mother passed away, the baby was raised as a Kokiri…"  
_-Deku Tree Sprout

**The Fires of War**

For unknown reasons, a great war erupted across the kingdom of Hyrule. Fierce fighting between the different tribes of the land broke out and many lives were lost.

In the midst of this great chaos, a Hylian mother fled away from the violence of the war with her newborn son in arms and fled to the forbidden forest. Known as **Kokiri Forest**, to those who lived within it, it was said that any human who entered its realms would become a Stalfos if they were an adult, or a Skull Kid if they were a child, doomed to wander in the forest forever.

The mother was heavily injured. Her only choice to save her child was to entrust him into the care of the guardian spirit of the forest, the **Great Deku Tree**. The wise Deku Tree sensed that this child's destiny was intertwined with the fate of Hyrule, and so he allowed the child to remain in the forest. The mother breathed her last, and the child was raised among the **Kokiri**, the race of forest children who never grew into adults. The child's name was **Link, **and as the Deku Tree predicted, his fate would one day greatly affect the entire world.

**The Unification of Hyrule**

After many years of intense fighting, the King of Hyrule quelled the war. The various tribes of the land were all united under the banner of the Royal Family of Hyrule and the Hylians, Gorons, and Zoras were able to live in peace.

**The Desert King**

The desert dwelling **Gerudo **tribe once again pledged their loyalty to the king of Hyrule at this time. A race of mostly women thieves, one lone male is born to their tribe every one hundred years and that one male is named their leader. The current Gerudo king was a man named **Ganondorf**, who had won the favor of the king by swearing fealty to him.

However, Ganondorf's true motive was the Triforce, said to be hiding somewhere in Hyrule. By getting close to the royal family, he was able to learn the secrets to opening the door to the Sacred Realm. He began searching Hyrule for the three Spiritual Stones and carried out his dark maneuvers in secret in all corners of the kingdom.

**Ocarina of Time is next! the most important part of hyrule's history! So that means that the next chapter is gonna be super long! yay! Until next time!**


	12. The Hero of Time

**Chapter 11: The Hero of Time**

_Based on the Events of Ocarina of Time_

"_When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest… One on a high mountain… One under a vast lake… One within the house of the dead… One inside a goddess of the sand… Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world…"  
_-Sheikah Legend

**The Boy without a Fairy**

In Kokiri Forest, each Kokiri child had a fairy guardian assigned to them by the Great Deku Tree. However, Link, who was really a Hylian, did not receive a fairy of his own.

One day, the Great Deku Tree was cursed by the Gerudo King of Thieves, Ganondorf, who had come to the forest in search of the Spiritual Stone that was protected by the guardian of the forest. As the Deku Tree neared death, sent the fairy **Navi** to bring Link to the Deku Tree in hopes that he could break the curse. The fairy did so and Link managed to defeat the evil creature that Ganondorf had placed inside the tree. However, he was too late to save the Deku Tree, who in his last moments, told Link of the creation of Hyrule and of the Triforce, the very reason why Ganondorf had cursed him. He also told Link of his destiny to stop Ganondorf's plans and rescue Hyrule. Finally, in his dying moments, the Great Deku Tree gave Link the **Kokiri Emerald**, the Spiritual Stone of Forest, and instructed the brave youth to travel to Hyrule Castle and meet with **Princess Zelda. **

**The Princess of Destiny**

Link and Navi left the forest and journeyed to Hyrule Castle, where Link met with the young princess. Princess Zelda had recently received a premonition of Hyrule's future in a dream and she believed strongly in its prophetic meaning:

"_I had a dream… In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule… But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground… The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy…"  
_-Princess Zelda

Zelda relayed her dream to Link and told him that she believed that the dark clouds in her dream symbolized Ganondorf and she feared that he was after the Triforce. She had told her father of this, but he did not believe her warnings.

The two children devised a plan to stop Ganondorf before he could enter the Sacred Realm and get the Triforce. In order to access the Sacred Realm, one needed all three Spiritual Stones and the treasure of the royal family, the **Ocarina of Time. **Zelda, who possessed the mystical instrument, requested Link to go find the other two Spiritual Stones so that they could gain access to the Sacred Realm before Ganondorf could and use its power to stop his evil plans.

**The Ocarina of Time**

Link journeyed across Hyrule and received the other two Spiritual Stones, the **Goron's Ruby **and the **Zora's Sapphire** respectively. However, as he was doing so, Ganondorf suddenly launched an attack on Hyrule Castle in order to steal the Ocarina of Time. As Link headed back towards the Castle, he saw Zelda escaping from the castle with her nursemaid, **Impa**. As the princess passed Link, she threw the ocarina into the castle moat so Link could obtain it and use it to protect the Triforce.

However, Ganondorf appeared shortly after the princess disappeared out of sight. Not seeing Link as a threat to his plans, the Gerudo king used magic to knock the young hero to the ground and continued to chase after the princess.

Link retrieved the ocarina from the moat and headed for the Temple of Time. With the Spiritual Stones in hand, he used the mystical ocarina to play the **Song of Time**, taught to him by Princess Zelda in a vision, and the Door of Time was opened.

Beyond the Door of Time was the Master Sword, which acted as the final key to the Sacred Realm. Link drew the sacred blade from the Pedestal of Time and the doorway to the Sacred Realm was opened.

**Ganondorf's Conquest of Hyrule**

Ganondorf, aware of Link and Zelda's plan to gain the Triforce, was now able to enter the Sacred Realm through the doorway that Link had opened. The Gerudo King touched the Triforce, but because his heart was not in balance, the golden relic split into its three respective pieces. Ganondorf was left with the **Triforce of Power**, while the **Triforce of Wisdom **and the **Triforce of Courage** went out across the land in search of their worthy possessors.

The Sacred Realm, which was the mirror of one's heart, became a world of demons due to Ganondorf's corrupt heart. Likewise, Ganondorf took over the kingdom of Hyrule using the immense strength of the Triforce of Power and Hyrule Castle and its town fell under Ganondorf's complete control. Those who were lucky enough to survive fled to Kakariko Village. Ganondorf's search for Princess Zelda had proved futile for she had gone into hiding. But nonetheless, so for seven long years, Ganondorf's brutal power remained unchallenged and Hyrule, once a land of great beauty and pristine, became a land ruled by evil.

**The Hero Sealed in the Sacred Realm**

Link had proved that he was a worthy to use the Master Sword during his search for the Spiritual Stones. However, at the time, Link was too young to be the hero of the land and so the sword sealed his spirit away in the Sacred Realm. He remained there, in a state of slumber for seven years.

Though most of the Sacred Realm had been corrupted, Rauru, the ancient Sage of Light, had managed to protect a small space inside of the Temple of Light known as the **Chamber of the Sages** from the pervading evil in the realm. It was there that Rauru watched over Link as he slept for seven years.

**The Hero of Time Awakens**

When it seemed that all hope for Hyrule had died, Link, who had grown into an adult over the course of seven years, was awakened by Rauru, who informed him that he was now old enough to be the legendary **Hero of Time**. Rauru told him that the only way to defeat the King of Evil and restore peace to Hyrule was to awaken the five other sages who dwelled in the five temples.

Link was sent back to the Temple of Time, where he was greeted by **Sheik**, a mysterious Sheikah ally. Sheik told the hero the legend of the sages and implored him to travel to the temples to break the curses that Ganondorf had placed on each temple to keep the sages from awakening.

**The Six Sages**

Wielding the blade of evil's blade, Link set out to awaken the sages. In his quest, he traveled across the ruined kingdom and cleansed the five temples of the land. As he did so, he was aided by the mysterious Sheik, who used his harp to teach the hero ocarina melodies.

As it turned out, the sages were actually friends whom Link had come across in his travels as a child: **Saria**, the Kokiri was the Sage of Forest, **Darunia, **the Goron leader, was the Sage of Fire, **Ruto**, the Zora princess, was the Sage of Water, Impa, Princess Zelda's Sheikah nursemaid, was the Sage of Shadow, and **Nabooru**, the Gerudo, was the Sage of Spirit. Upon awakening each sage, they would lend their power to Link through **Sage Medallions**.

After freeing all five sages, Link was instructed by Rauru to return to the Temple of Time, where Sheik was waiting for him.

**Those Chosen by the Triforce**

Sheik revealed to Link that "he" was really Princess Zelda in disguise. To evade capture at Ganondorf's hands, Zelda had disguised herself as a Sheikah and patiently waited for Link's return for seven years. Zelda also revealed that she was the seventh sage, the leader of them all.

Zelda told Link of what truly happened when Ganondorf touched the Triforce, and where the other two pieces went:

"_The Triforce...the sacred triangle...it is a balance that weighs the three forces: Power, Wisdom and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangle has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all. But, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce...the part representing the force that one most believes in. If that one seeks the True Force, that one must acquire the two lost parts. Those two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, who will bear the Triforce mark on the backs of their hands. Seven years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm. But when he laid his hands on the Triforce, the legend came true. The Triforce separated into three parts. Only the Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's hand. The strength of the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a mighty, evil king, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied. To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the two other Triforce parts. The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is...You, Link! And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom...is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all... It is I, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda."  
_-Princess Zelda

Zelda planned to lure Ganondorf into the Sacred Realm so that the sages could lock him away there. But in order to do this, she would need the power of the hero, Link. She gave him the mystical **Light Arrows** to aid in this task.

Just as the two were about to put their plan into action, they were interrupted by Ganondorf, who had been watching Link's actions. The king of evil captured Princess Zelda and took her to his fortress. He hoped to lure Link there, so that he could obtain all three pieces of the Triforce and use its full power to take over the entire world.

**The Final Confrontation**

With the help of the sages, Link broke through the barrier surrounding Ganondorf's fortress and fought his way to the top of the tower, where the King of Evil awaited.

Finally all in one place, the three pieces of the Triforce began to resonate in an attempt to recombine. It was finally time for the climatic showdown between the king of evil and the Hero of Time. This battle would ultimately decide the fate of the Triforce and Hyrule…

* * *

_Alright, so here's where things ultimately split into the different timelines. I intend on writing the chapters in the order that they appear in the table of contents (located in the forward). So that means that the "Downfall" timeline is first up! But just for convenience sake:_

_For the Downfall timeline, where Link is defeated by Ganondorf and leads to the events of a Link to the Past, The Oracles Games, Link's Awakening and Zelda 1 and 2, then see chapter 12: The Hero is Defeated_

_For the Child Timeline, where Link defeats Ganondorf and is sent back seven years by Zelda and leads to the events of Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess, and Four Swords Adventures, then see chapter 20: The Hero's Warning_

_And for the Adult Timeline, where Ganondorf is defeated and follows Hyrule after the hero is sent back in time and leads to the events of the Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks, see chapter 25: the Era without a Hero_

_So yeah, that's pretty much it. I hope you enjoy what's to come! Until next time! :D_


	13. The Hero is Defeated

**Chapter 12: The Hero is Defeated**

_Downfall Timeline Intro, Information taken from Ocarina of Time and A Link to the Past_

"_If a person who has an evil heart gets the Triforce, a Hero is destined to appear… and he alone must face the person who began the Great Cataclysm. If the evil one destroys the Hero, nothing can save the world from his wicked reign."  
_-Prophecy of the Great Cataclysm

**The Great Cataclysm**

The final battle between the evil king and the Hero of Time was unfolding. However, fortune was not on the side of the hero. Despite his best efforts, Link was ultimately defeated at the hands of Ganondorf. Having surmounted the last obstacle standing between him and the full Triforce, Ganondorf was able to take the Triforce of Wisdom from Princess Zelda and the Triforce of Courage from Link. Upon obtaining the true power of the Triforce, Ganondorf transformed into the frightful Demon King, **Ganon**. The evil king had become a ferocious beast, fueled by the unstoppable power of the Triforce, with no hero to stop his tyranny. It was truly Hyrule's darkest hour.

**The Seal of the Seven Sages**

In a desperate last attempt to save Hyrule, the seven sages, led by Princess Zelda, sealed Ganon away within the Sacred Realm. The Sacred Realm had already been turned into a place that would later be known as the **Dark World** as a reflection of Ganondorf's evil heart.

And so, Hyrule was spared from Ganon's great power for a time. But all too soon, the brief era of peace that the kingdom had gained from the seal of the sages would come to an end, with bitter and drastic results…

_Sorry that was so short, but what else can i say? :) Until next time!_


	14. The Imprisoning War

**Chapter 13: The Imprisoning War**

_Information taken from A Link to the Past_

"_Hoping to claim the Golden Power as their own, the people began to quarrel and fight. Many sought to enter the hidden golden land… but none returned, and instead evil power began to issue forth from the dark portal… So the king commanded the seven sages to seal the gate to the land of the Golden Power. Many brave knights were lost in the battle to protect the sages from the tides of evil, but the seal was cast! Evil flowed no more! And the seal would remain for all time… Or so the people hoped…"  
_-Unknown

**The People's Lust for the Sacred Realm**

Over the years, the legend of the Sacred Realm once again spread throughout Hyrule. Desire for the golden power of the Triforce was fueled by many ancient legends and myths, such as this verse from the **Book of Mudora**- a book of Hylian legends and lore:

"_In a realm beyond sight,  
The sky shines gold, not blue.  
There the Triforce's might  
Makes mortal dreams come true."  
_-Book of Mudora

And so, rapid greed over took the hearts of men and they began to search for the hiding spot of the Triforce once more as it had been during the Era of Chaos.

**Ganon's Army**

However, what these greed-ridden people did not know was that the Sacred Realm was now the Dark World, a realm filled with evil and malice as a result of Ganon's control over it. Because of this transformation, anyone who entered the Dark World would transform into a shape that would reflect what was in their heart. And so, any power-hungry Hylian that found their way into the Dark World would be transformed into a monster to reflect the avidity within their own hearts.

Ganon, unable to launch a full-scale attack on Hyrule, found these monsters to be a useful military force for him to command. As his army grew larger, his dark forces began to pour from the mouth of the Dark World and into Hyrule, causing a great deal of plagues to befall the kingdom. As his army reached the height of its power, Ganon broke free from the Dark World accompanied by his massive army of monsters. Chaos raged throughout the land and evil poured down upon the kingdom as Ganon sought to take control of both the light world of Hyrule and the Dark World.

**The Sage's Seal and the Knights of Hyrule**

As the kingdom's oppression grew, the King of Hyrule ordered the spirits of the seven Sages to seal the gateway to the Dark World shut to quell Ganon's invasion. Prior to this command, the Sages had been searching the kingdom for a valiant person that could use the Master Sword to repel Ganon's evil army but when no worthy hero could be found and Hyrule Castle itself was attacked by his forces, the Sages could no longer remain dormant. They set to work forging a seal to hold Ganon and his forces in the Dark World, and as they did so, they were protected by the **Knights of Hyrule.**

In the climax of the war, many brave knights were lost as they faithfully served their country. However, their sacrifice did not go in vain. The Sages were able to complete their sealing spell and successfully bound Ganon and his army in the Dark World once again.

**The Aftermath of the War**

The people of Hyrule rejoiced that peace had returned to the kingdom once more, but this victory had come at a great cost. Most of the Knights of Hyrule had perished in the final battle of the war, which would in later centuries be known as the **Imprisoning War**.

In addition, as a result of the great bloodshed that occurred during the war, the Hylian bloodline had greatly diminished. The kingdom had lost much of its former glory, and, much like the seven sages, the past splendor of Hyrule soon became little more than a legend.

**OK! so next chapter encompasses A Link to the Past, which i've never completed before... heheheh... this ought to be interesting... :D Until next time!**


	15. The Hero of Light and Dark

**Chapter 14: The Hero of Light and Dark**

_Based on the Events of A Link to the Past_

"_A mysterious wizard known as Agahnim appeared as if from nowhere… and with strange magical powers he eliminated the good king of Hyrule… He cast spells on the soldiers and kidnapped young maidens descended from the sages in order to break the seal… That destiny was fast approaching for the final maiden… the princess, Zelda…"  
_-Unknown

**The Coming of the Mysterious Wizard**

Hyrule had finally seemed to find true peace for many years. The kingdom had healed from its wounds, despite losing the power of the Triforce and the decrease of the Hylian bloodline. Yet, as Hyrule's long history often shows, such peace did not last for long…

A series of unexplainable disasters began to plague Hyrule. Pestilence and drought that could not be controlled by magic revenged the land. Though the king ordered an investigation of the sages' seal, the seal had remained intact throughout the centuries. In desperation, the king offered up a reward to anyone who could quell these mysterious troubles.

From out of nowhere, a stranger by the name of **Agahnim** appeared and, with a previously unseen form of magic, stayed these catastrophes. He was hailed a hero by the people, and as a reward, the king appointed him to be the new chief advisor to the throne. However, though it appeared that Hyrule was at peace once more, all was not well.

Agahnim began to abuse the political power that had been given to him and rumors spread across the kingdom that he planned to usurp the throne from the king with his strange magic. And sure enough, these rumors proved to be true. The wizard used his powers to brainwash the castle guards into his service and disposed of the king. He captured the six **Maidens**, descendants of the Sages, and offered them up as sacrifices by sending them to the Dark World.

**The Call of the Princess**

The final maiden to be sacrificed was to be **Princess Zelda **herself. However, before Agahnim could sacrifice her, Zelda sent out a telepathic message pleading for help. That message was heard one night by a young boy named **Link **and his uncle, both of whom were among the last remaining descendants of the Knights of Hyrule. Link's uncle followed the message to Hyrule Castle, where he was bested by the brainwashed soldiers. Despite his uncle's warnings, Link followed his uncle to the castle, where his dying uncle entrusted him with the family sword and shield and tells him to rescue the captured princess before passing away.

After finding and freeing Zelda from her prison, the two escaped the castle and came across the nearby sanctuary. The priest there took the princess into his care and told Link to seek out the elder of Kakariko Village, **Sahasrahla**, who could help him find the Master Sword so he could defeat Agahnim. Upon visiting Sahasrahla, the elder told Link to search for the three **Pendants of Virtue **to prove his worth so that he could wield the sacred blade.

**The Sage's Seal is Broken**

After obtaining all three Pendants of Virtue, Link pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal in the **Lost Woods. **However, almost immediately after doing so, he was contacted by Princess Zelda telepathically once again, who told him that the castle soldiers had discovered her in the sanctuary and had taken her away to Hyrule Castle once more.

Link hurried back to the castle to conform Agahnim, but he was too late. The evil wizard sent Zelda to the Dark World, which caused the Sage's seal on the realm to break. Link defeated Agahnim, but the wizard used the last of his power to draw the hero into the Dark World with him.

**The Seven Maidens**

Upon arriving in the Dark World, Sahasrahla contacted Link and told him that Agahnim's ultimate plan was to free the demon king Ganon by breaking the Sage's seal. In order to stop this evil plot, Link had to rescue the seven Maidens who were imprisoned in the Dark World. Using the **Magic Mirror** to travel between the light and dark worlds, the hero managed to free the seven Maidens, including Princess Zelda and broke through the barrier to **Ganon's Tower. **There, Link defeated Agahnim once more, who had merely been a pawn for Ganon's power. After rising from Agahnim's crumpled body, Ganon fled to the Pyramid of Power, located in the center of the Dark World the place where the Triforce rested.

**The Hero's Wish**

Link followed Ganon to the Pyramid, where a fierce battle ensured. Using the power of the Master Sword, Link defeated the evil king and discovered the Triforce, which Ganon had been hiding in the heart of the Pyramid ever since his triumph over the Hero of Time ages ago. Link touched the Triforce and wished for all of Ganon's evil to be undone throughout Hyrule. As peace was restored to the land, the Hero then laid the Master Sword to rest once again. The Triforce was entrusted into the care of the royal family, and slowly but surely, the remains of Ganon's evil faded from both the Sacred Realm and Hyrule.

**Sorry if this sucked a bit. like i said, i haven't played much of a Link to the Past so yeah... :/ Until next time!**


	16. The Trial of the Triforce

**Chapter 15: The Trial of the Triforce**

_Based on the events of Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages_

"_Twinrova called Onox and Veran forth from the darkness. Their mission was to send the Essences of Nature and Time into chaos, they were to hand to Twinrova the sorrow, despair and destruction of the people…"  
_-Din, the Oracle of Seasons

**Twinrova's Plan**

Not long after Ganon's defeat, the twin witches and Ganon's surrogate mothers, **Twinrova **began orchestrating an elaborate plot to revive the evil king. In order to complete this goal, they required the light of three flames: the **Flame of Destruction**, the **Flame of Despair** and the **Flame of Sorrow, **followed by a human sacrifice. To this end, they sent forth their minions: **Onox**, General of Darkness to the land of **Holodrum** and **Veran, **Sorceress of Shadow to the land of **Labryna.**

**Din, the Oracle of Seasons**

One day, as Link was visiting Hyrule Castle, the Triforce mysteriously beckoned to the young hero. Upon touching the sacred relic, it transported him to the land of Holodrum. After waking up in this unfamiliar land, Link met a group of traveling performers, among who included the dancing girl, **Din**. Shortly after Link met her though, Din was snatched away by a whirlwind, caused by the General of Darkness, Onox. Din was really the Oracle of Seasons, who was responsible for the flow of seasons in Holodrum and her capture caused the land to be thrown into chaos.

**The Rod of Seasons**

Without Din to guard the seasons, Holodrum became a blend of the four seasons. The only way to return Holodrum to normalcy was to find the eight **Essences of Nature**. After being sent out on this quest by the **Maku Tree, **Link used the mystical **Rod of Seasons **to find the eight essences. Upon doing so, the Maku Tree helped Link dispel the barrier to Onox's castle, where the young hero defeated the General of Darkness and rescued Din. However, Onox's actions had caused the Flame of Destruction to be lit, the first of the three Twinrova needed to resurrect Ganon.

**Nayru, the Oracle of Ages**

After his adventured in Holodrum were finished, Link was sent to the land of Labryna, where he met up with **Impa**, Princess Zelda's nursemaid who had been assigned to bring the Oracle of Ages back to Hyrule. The two of them then met **Nayru**, a singer, who was really the Oracle of Ages, who had control over the flow of time. Suddenly, a shadow arose from Impa and took the form of Veran, Sorceress of Shadow, who had the ability to posses, others. Veran possessed Nayru and used her time-traveling abilities to go back to Labryna's past and alter history. Veran, in Nayru's body, convinced **Queen Ambi** to force the people of the past to build the **Black Tower**, brining great sorrow upon the people.

**The Harp of Ages**

In order to challenge Veran, Link had to collect the eight **Essences of Time. **He did so using the time-traveling properties of Nayru's **Harp of Ages**. After Link drove the Sorceress of Shadow out of Nayru's body, she possessed Queen Ambi. Link managed to defeat Veran by driving her out of the queen, but it was already too late: the Flame of Sorrow had been lit due to Veran's actions.

**The Return of Ganon**

With two of the three flames lit, Twinrova captured Princess Zelda, the symbol of the people's hope in order to light the Flame of Despair. Their next move was to sacrifice the princess, which was the last component required to complete the ritual to revive Ganon. However, this plan was thwarted by Link, who, borrowing the powers of both oracles, defeated them and saved Zelda. So, in a final desperate effort, Twinrova sacrificed themselves to revive Ganon. However, as the ritual was not intended to be completed by these means, Ganon was revived with no intellect, and simply desired to kill and destroy as opposed to take over Hyrule. Link bested the rampaging beast and both Holodrum and Labryna were restored to peace. Once more, the evil king was stopped before he could cause any more destruction. With his quest complete, Link departed from Labryna by boat to train.

**So i know the Oracles games can be played in any order, but Hyrule Historia puts Seasons before Ages so that's how I did it. Sorry if this is a tad short and rushed. Again, I don't have much experiences with the games in this specific timeline and by the time we get down to Zelda 1 and 2, both of which had little story, I'll be itching to write about majora's mask and twilight princess :) So anyway, until Next time! :D**


	17. The Adventure within a Fleeting Dream

**Chapter 16: A Hero's Adventure within a Fleeting Dream**

_Based on the Events of Link's Awakening_

"_To the finder, the isle of Koholint is but an illusion… Human, monster, sea, sky… A scene on the lid of a sleeper's eye… Awake the dreamer, and Koholint will vanish much like a bubble on a needle…"  
_-Inscription on the Southern Face Shrine

**The Mysterious Island**

Upon completing his training, Link began his sea voyage to return to Hyrule, but was caught up in an overpowering storm. The raging winds and waves sunk the hero's boat and Link was washed ashore on a strange island known only as **Koholint**.

The unconscious hero was discovered and rescued by **Marin**, a young woman who bore a striking resemblance to Princess Zelda. Upon awakening, Link attempted to leave the island, only to be met with the inhabitants' insistence that Koholint is in the middle of nothingness and that there is no land beyond its seas.

**The Truth about Koholint**

A mysterious owl informs Link that the only way to get off of the island is to awaken the **Wind Fish. **To achieve this end, Link had to gather the eight **Instruments of the Sirens, **which had the power to awaken the Wind Fish if the **Ballard of the Wind Fish **was played on them. Link journeyed across Koholint and defeated the demons that were protecting the instruments. However, the hero soon learned a shocking secret about Koholint Island.

The world of Koholint existed only with the dreams of the Wind Fish. If the Wind Fish were to be awakened, then the entire illusion of the island, including everything and everyone on it, would disappear. The demons that had guarded the Instruments of the Sirens attacked Link in order to protect the island and their own existence from fading away.

**The Hero's Decision**

Upon discovering this fact, Link was faced with a bitter choice: to awaken the Wind Fish, or to let it sleep and remain trapped on Koholint forever. The owl urges the hero on his quest nonetheless, and Link gathers the remaining instruments. He journeyed up **Mt. Tamaranch**, where the Wind Fish's egg rested and played the Ballard of the Wind Fish on the instruments. After defeating the **Nightmare**, the Wind Fish awoke, and, as predicted, Koholint vanished entirely. Its existence lived on only in Link's memories as the Wind Fish flew off into the great blue skies. The whereabouts of the hero after this are unknown.

**Sorry that this is a bit short, but Link's Awakening is sorta lacking on the story side of things, but nonetheless one of my favorite Zelda games! So until next time!**


	18. The Tragedy of Princess Zelda I

**Chapter 17: The Tragedy of Princess Zelda I**

_Information taken from The Adventure of Link_

"_It is said that long ago, when Hyrule was one country, a great ruler maintained peace in Hyrule using the Triforce. However, the King too was a child of man and he died. Then the prince should have become king and inherited everything, but he could inherit the Triforce only in part. The Prince searched everywhere for the missing parts, but he could not find them. Then, a magician close to the king brought some unexpected news. Before he died, the king had said something about the Triforce only to the younger sister of the prince, Princess Zelda. The prince immediately questioned the princess, but she wouldn't tell him anything. After the prince, the wizard threatened to put the princess into an eternal sleep if she did not talk, but even still, she said nothing."  
_-Impa, Princess Zelda's Nursemaid

**The Golden Era**

The defeat of the Demon King Ganon ushered in an era of unmatched peace and prosperity for the kingdom of Hyrule. Many generations of great and wise kings rose up, who were born with a special aptitude that enabled them to yield the full Triforce with balanced hearts. Under the mantle of the Triforce's power, Hyrule grew and developed until it was a grand kingdom, rivaling even the splendor of the kingdom as it had been prior to the era of the Hero of Time.

**The Last Great King**

The final great Hylian King to use the power of the Triforce anticipated his death, and became concerned that the great golden power would be misused after his death. The king had two successors, his elder son, the prince, and his younger daughter, **Princess Zelda**. However, the king knew that his son's character was not one worthy of wielding the full power of the Triforce, so the king split the relic into its three respective pieces. He would allow his son to inherit the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Power, but he cast the following spell on the Triforce of Courage to protect it from misuse:

"_A crest shall appear on the hand of a human who has the aptitude, has been raised to follow the right way, has gained experience, and has reached a certain age."_

The king entrusted the secret of the Triforce to Princess Zelda shortly before his passing, as she had proved to be of a better aptitude then her brother. The princess promised to guard this secret with her life, and not very long after that, the last great king of Hyrule passed away.

**The Prince and the Magician**

Upon the king's death, the prince was dismayed to find that he had only inherited the Triforces of Power and Wisdom. Frantic to find the missing Triforce of Courage, he searched the kingdom, but found no signs of it.

However, a wizard that had been close to the king brought the prince some pertinent information. He suggested that Princess Zelda might have some knowledge of the Triforce's whereabouts. Both the new king and the wizard immediately interrogated the princess, but she refused to disclose any information.

**The Sleeping Princess**

When Princess Zelda stubbornly refused to reveal the location of the Triforce of Courage, the wizard became enraged. He threatened to cast the princess into an eternal slumber if she did not immediately comply, but still the princess remained silent. And so the wizard began to cast his spell on the princess. The surprised prince tried to stop him, but he was too late; the wizard finished his chant and the princess fell on that spot. At that same moment, the wizard, having spent the last of his energy on the spell, breathed his last and died.

Overcome with grief over the princess, the prince changed from his greedy ways and placed his sleeping sister in a room in the **North Castle **for safekeeping. The prince decreed that from that moment on, every girl born into the royal family of Hyrule was to be named "Zelda" in honor of the sleeping princess, so that this tragedy would never be forgotten. This legend was passed down for generations as the legend of the first Princess Zelda, though other Hylian princesses who bore the same name had come before the sleeping princess.

**Hyrule's Decline**

The young king reformed himself and governed the kingdom wisely, but the damage had already been done. Never again would Hyrule see a golden age of prosperity. No one worthy of bearing the full Triforce appeared and the kingdom's infrastructure deteriorated. Over the course of many centuries, the kingdom was divided and reduced greatly in size. This small kingdom inherited the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage, but even that did little to sustain any shred of its past greatness. Over time, the people abandoned their legends, even more recent ones, such as the tale of the sleeping Princess Zelda and the existence of the Triforce of Courage. The land of Hyrule, which had once been a vast and proud kingdom, was now a small, frail country, with little traces left of its former glory.

**Isn't it kind of wierd how Zelda 2 has an even bigger backstory then the actual story of the game? even so, its backstory is pretty interesting! So anyway, we're getting to the end of this timeline which means i'm 1/4th of the way done almost! Yay! Until next time!**


	19. The Hero of the Small Kingdom

**Chapter 18: The Hero of the Small Kingdom**

_Based on the events of the Legend of Zelda_

"_One day, an evil army attacked this peaceful little kingdom (Hyrule) and stole the Triforce of Power. This army was lead by Ganon, the powerful Prince of Darkness who sought to plunge the world into fear and darkness under his rule. Fearing his wicked rule, Zelda, the princess of this kingdom, split up the Triforce of Wisdom into eight fragments and hid them throughout the realm to save the last remaining Triforce from the clutches of the evil Ganon."  
_-Unknown

**Evil Creeps In**

Several centuries after Hyrule's decline, the small kingdom was suddenly attacked by an evil army. This besieging force was led by the Demon King, Ganon, who had somehow been revived once more. He sought to claim the Triforce and use its power to plunge the world into an age of darkness under his rule. Ganon and his army succeeded in stealing the Triforce of Power and they planned on taking the Triforce of Wisdom next. However, the **Princess Zelda **of this era, fearing Ganon's evil rule, divided the Triforce of Wisdom into eight fragments. She hid these fragments throughout the kingdom and at the same time, she secretly ordered her nurse, **Impa** to seek out someone courageous enough to vanquish Ganon from Hyrule. Impa set out immediately, but the moment that Ganon discovered Princess Zelda's plan, he was enraged. He imprisoned the princess and sent his followers out to stop Impa.

**The Courageous Youth**

Impa fled desperately from her pursuers sent by Ganon. She traveled across the land of Hyrule in her search for anyone who would be able to stop the prince of darkness. However, before too long, she found herself surrounded by Ganon's henchmen. But before the creatures could subdue the princess' nurse, a young lad suddenly and miraculously appeared. The boy skillfully drove off the underlings and saved Impa from a fate worse than death. This brave young boy's name was **Link**.

Impa told Link the story of Princess Zelda's capture and of Ganon's evil plot. The young traveler, burning with a strong sense of justice, resolved to rescue the princess and defeat the prince of darkness. He set out, and traveled throughout Hyrule in search of the eight pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom. After gathering the eight fragments from the dungeons of Hyrule, Link traveled to Death Mountain and used the power of the Triforce of Wisdom to destroy Ganon and rescued Princess Zelda. And, for a brief time, peace settled over the small kingdom of Hyrule once more.

**Zelda 1's story is short, sweet and to the point! So... I guess, until next time!**


	20. The Hero's Quest to Unite the Triforce

**Chapter 19: The Hero's Quest to Unite the Triforce**

_Based on the Events of The Adventure of Link_

"_You who'll control the Triforce of the future. I shall hand down to you the secrets of the Triforce. There are three kinds of Triforce-Power, Wisdom and Courage. When these are brought together, the Triforce shall show its maximum power. Of the three, I have left Power and Wisdom in the kingdom. But the Triforce of Courage I have hidden for a reason."  
_-Scrolls handed down from the last Great King

**Hyrule's Continuous Distress**

Though Ganon had been defeated at the hands of Link, not all was at peace in Hyrule in the immediate aftermath of the hero's victory. Ganon's underlings still ran rampant throughout the land, causing chaos and disorder among the people of Hyrule. The goal of these creatures was to revive their master Ganon, by sacrificing Link, the hero who had defeated Ganon and sprinkling his blood on the demon king's ashes.

**Hyrule's History Unveiled**

Meanwhile, Link, who was quickly approaching his sixteenth birthday, lent a hand in Hyrule's slow, but steady restoration. However, one day, a mark of three triangles suddenly appeared on the back of his left hand. Troubled, he went to see Impa, who was likewise stunned when she saw the mark. Impa took Link to the North Castle, and once there, she told him the story of the tragedy of Princess Zelda I, which had been passed down by Impa's family and implored him to find the Triforce of Courage so he could use the power of the reunited Triforce to awaken the sleeping princess. To help Link achieve this goal, Impa entrusted him with the royal family's scroll, which told of the location of the long-lost Triforce of Courage and the six **Crystals**, which served as the keys to opening the seal on the **Great Palace**, where the third and final piece of the golden relic lay hidden.

**The Hero's Journey**

With the six Crystals and the scroll in hand, Link set out alone on his quest. He traveled to the six palaces, each protected by a guardian deity, and placed one of the Crystals in each, eventually dispelling the barrier placed around the Great Palace. As a final test of courage, Link had to defeat his own shadow, and upon successfully doing so, the hero was rewarded with the Triforce of Courage. He used the power of the full Triforce to awaken Princess Zelda from her long slumber. Ganon's revival had been prevented and Hyrule had at long last, achieved peace.

_**Timeline Epilogue**_

Hyrule's history has been a long and tremulous one. Its people suffered greatly throughout it, yet through each hardship, this enduring kingdom and its people remained. Through the defeat of a hero, a great war amongst itself for power, the revivals of an evil king, and his subsequent destructions, the kingdom has proved that it can survive through great hardships and even rise to a state of prosperity. Yet now, Hyrule's history remains unraveled. Though light had been restored to the small kingdom through the courageous efforts of one boy, did Hyrule remain in a state of peace? Or did the people lust after the golden power of their land once more, tearing the kingdom apart with violence and bloodshed? Did the people return to their legends of heroes in ages past, or were they forever lost to the ages? These questions remain unanswered, but the future is a blank page for this land, formed and forged through chaos. And as Hyrule moves forward into the unknown though, two constant factors that appear time and time again throughout Hyrule's history: if ever a powerful tyrant arises, threatening to overpower the kingdom, a courageous hero is destined to appear, and restore light to the land once more.

_**End of the Hero is Defeated Timeline**_

**Ahhhh... finally done this timeline. sorry if this chapter kind of sucked, i haven't really played too much of Zelda 2 so, ya know... But, I have a strong knowledge over the games in the next two timelines so i'm sure they'll be great! I'm on a roll tonight! This is the fifth chapter i've posted today! And i doubt it will be the last! :D So, until next time!**


	21. The Hero's Warning

**Chapter 20: The Hero's Warning**

_Child Timeline Introduction, Information Based on and Taken from Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask and Hyrule Historia_

"_You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time… However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed… Link, give the Ocarina to me… As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it. When peace returns to Hyrule… It will be time for us to say goodbye… Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time! Home… where you are supposed to be… the way you are supposed to be…"  
_-Princess Zelda to Link

**The Defeat of Ganondorf in the Future**

The deciding battle between the Hero of Time and the King of Evil was unfolding. Using the power of the Light Arrows that Princess Zelda had given him, Link managed to defeat Ganondorf in a one-to-one battle. However, using the last of his power, the evil king transformed into the demonic beast **Ganon**, and cornered Link and Zelda.

The impending battle was fierce, but in the end, Princess Zelda used a wave of light to suspend Ganon as Link used the Master Sword's power to finish him off. Zelda commanded the six sages to seal Ganon away within a void in the Sacred Realm and thus, Ganondorf, the evil king who had taken over Hyrule was finally defeated. However, Ganondorf's hatred for the sages, Zelda, and Link was so intense that it would cause great disaster in later eras.

**The Hero's Return to the Past**

Seven years prior, Princess Zelda had made the mistake of letting Ganondorf gain access to the Sacred Realm. The Gerudo King had succeeded in conquering Hyrule. To undo the damage that he had caused, Zelda sent Link back to his original time using the Ocarina of Time, in order to regain the seven years that he had lost when he was sealed in the Sacred Realm. Now that peace was restored to Hyrule, it was time for Link and Zelda to part ways.

* * *

_*Ok! Sorry for the abrupt in the middle of the chapter author's note but this is important! Because I don't want to repeat myself when I write the adult timeline, you can alternately go to chapter 25: the Era without a Hero for the history of "Future" Hyrule after Link is sent back. Or you can keep reading about the history of the "New past" as I like to call it. Sorry and enjoy!_

**Notice of the Future**

Link was returned to the time of his childhood by Princess Zelda. He arrived at the Temple of Time, where the Master Sword lay resting in the Pedestal of Time as if it had never been touched. His fairy companion Navi departed from him, and the young hero stepped into a new history, armed with the knowledge of Hyrule's potential fate.

He returned to Princess Zelda, who was standing in the courtyard that the two of them had first met in. He warned Zelda of the tragedy that could befall the kingdom in the future, if Ganondorf was allowed to enter the Sacred Realm. As proof of the battles he waged across time, Link still bore the Triforce of Courage. As a result of Ganondorf being sealed away in the future with his Triforce of Power, the respective pieces of the Triforce had remained with the ones chosen by the gods. The princess listened, and passed the information onto her father. Ganondorf was stopped before his wicked plan could even be put into action. Hyrule would see peace for many years, thanks to the efforts of the young hero.

**The Hero's Departure**

Following this, Zelda and Link spent an unknown amount of time together in Hyrule. However, the hero soon set out on a personal journey to search for his past friend Navi. He borrowed **Epona**, the horse that he had used in the future from **Lon Lon Ranch **and prepared to leave Hyrule. However, before he left, Link met with Zelda one last time. The princess entrusted him with the Ocarina of Time, to keep it from falling into the hands of Ganondorf and as a memento of the time they spent together. She taught him the Song of Time, and instructed him to play it if something were to happen to him, so that the **Goddess of Time** could come to his aid. And so, Link, the Hero of Time, departed from Hyrule with Epona on a secret and personal journey to find his invaluable friend Navi.

**Ok, so next chapter is going to be about Majora's Mask, one of my favorite Zelda games! So, until next time! :D**


	22. Turmoil in Termina

**Chapter 21: Turmoil in Termina**

_Based on the events of Majora's Mask_

"_In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend. A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy… A boy who, after battling evil and saving Hyrule, crept away from the land that made him a legend… Done with the battles he once waged across time, he embarked on a journey. A secret and personal journey… A journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend… A friend with whom he parted ways when he finally fulfilled his heroic destiny and took his place among legends…"  
_-Unknown

**Termina, the Parallel World**

In the thick forests of Hyrule, was a doorway to a parallel world to Hyrule, a strange place known as **Termina**.

Termina's origins are largely unknown, but it is said that the land is watched over and protected by the four **Giants**. When the Giants separated and traveled to each end of the land of Termina, they promised that if the people ever needed their aid, they would return if the people called out for them. However, **Skull Kid**, a mischievous little imp who was a friend of the Giants, was not pleased by their departure and started causing trouble throughout Termina in his anger. The Giants rebuked him and departed for the heavens shortly after.

**The Mischievous Imp and the Two Fairies**

Skull Kid was shunned by the inhabitants of Termina for the constant mischief that he caused. One day, while taking shelter from a storm, the sibling fairies, **Tatl **and **Tael **came across Skull Kid. As they hid from the storm, a bond was formed between the three and they became friends.

Sometime later, as the three friends were wandering through the **Lost Woods** at the crossroads between Hyrule and Termina, they encounted the **Happy Mask Salesman**. The imp stole a strange mask from the salesman: **Majora's Mask**, a powerful and evil artifact that was said to be used by an ancient tribe for hexing rituals. Skull Kid put the mask on, and it possessed him, its great power spreading widespread chaos throughout Termina. Skull Kid, under the evil influence of Majora's Mask, imprisoned the four Giants, his former friends, and called the Moon down from its orbit, commanding it to crash into **Clock Town **in a scope of three days in order to destroy all of Termina.

**Arrival to a Doomed Land**

Meanwhile, the Hero of Time had been searching in vain for Navi for many months. Link eventually found himself deep within the Lost Woods, and it was there that he was ambushed by Skull Kid and his fairy companions. The troublesome trio stole Epona, Link's horse, and the Ocarina of Time as well. Link was quick to peruse them; however Skull Kid used the dark power of Majora's Mask to curse the hero into the form of a **Deku Scrub**. Tatl was left behind by her brother and Skull Kid though, and she insisted upon Link taking her with him so that they could work together to find both Skull Kid and Tael.

Link soon found himself in the heart of Termina, Clock Town. He met with the Happy Mask Salesman, who promised that he could return the hero to his original form if Link was able to recover Majora's Mask and the Ocarina from Skull Kid within three days time. By the end of the third day, Link and Tatl encounted Skull Kid and Tael on the top of **Clock Tower**. Skull Kid pointed out that the Moon was only moments away from plummeting into Termina, which would destroy everything and everyone in it. Amidst this chaos, Tael delivered an enigmatic warning to both Tatl and the hero:

"_Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. The four who are there, bring them here!"  
-_Tael

Angered by this sudden outburst, Skull Kid hit the fairy aside and laughed that "they" would not be able to stop him even if they did come, referring to the four Giants. However, before the moon could crash into Termina, Link managed to recover the Ocarina of Time from Skull Kid and used it to play the Song of Time that Princess Zelda had taught him before his departure from Hyrule. The mystical power of the song transported him back in time three days, to the day that he first arrived in Termina.

**The Four Giants**

Upon returning to the dawn of the first day, the Happy Mask Salesman taught Link the **Song of Healing**, which was able to return him to his human form. However, the salesman was enraged that the hero did not retrieve Majora's Mask. He told Link about the great dark apocalyptic powers of the mask, and again requested that the hero get it back, stating his belief in the Hero of Time's strength.

Following Tael's advice as the only hint they had to go on, Link and Tatl traveled to the four regions of Termina: the **Southern Swamp**, **Snowhead Mountain**, **Great Bay**, and **Ikana Canyon**. At each of these locales, Link freed one of the four Giants, who taught him the **Oath to Order **which would call them so they could stop the moon's descent. During his travels, the hero acquired transformation masks that would allow him to assume the forms of the deceased whose souls he had healed using the Song of Healing. Along the way, he also helped to solve many of the lands troubles that had been brought on by Skull Kid's mischief.

**The Final Day**

On the night of the third day, when the remaining residents of Clock Town who had not evacuated celebrated the **Carnival of Time**, Link played the Oath to Order on the Ocarina of Time to call the four Giants, who held up their arms to halt the moon's progress.

Majora's Mask then revealed itself as the source of the evil that had caused the moon to fall. Link followed the demonic mask into the moon, and confronted Majora on an otherworldly plain. After a strange battle, the young hero defeated the evil mask, and its dark hold on the moon was vanquished.

Termina was free from the moon's terror and its residents were able to happily celebrate the Carnival of Time. Link slipped away from Termina and resumed his search for Navi, however his further whereabouts are to this day unknown.

**OK! This is the LAST chapter I am posting tonight! I promise! But I enjoyed writing about Majora's Mask, simply because its so different from all of the other Zelda games. Next up is another one of my favorites Twilight Princess! But, until next time!**


	23. The Execution of the King of Thieves

**Chapter 22: The Execution of the King of Thieves**

_Information taken from Twilight Princess_

"_(Ganondorf) was the leader of a band of thieves who invaded Hyrule in the hopes of establishing dominion over the Sacred Realm. He was known as a demon thief, an evil magic-wielder renowned for his ruthlessness… But he was blind… In all of his fury and might, he was blind to any danger, and was thus exposed, subdued and brought to justice. Yet… By some divine prank, he had been blessed with the chosen power of the gods. His abiding hatred and lust for power turned to purest malice…"  
_-The Sages

**Ganondorf's Arrest**

Princess Zelda, armed with the knowledge that Link had passed onto her about Ganondorf's plot to conquer Hyrule, ordered the immediate arrest of the demon thief. He was subsequently hunted and imprisoned.

Ganondorf was imprisoned at the **Arbiter's Grounds **for several years, until finally, he was sentenced to execution to prevent him from attacking Hyrule in the future. Finally, the demon thief, who had acquired frightful magic and had attempted to subdue Hyrule, was to be brought to justice.

**The Failed Execution**

The ones who were to carry out Ganondorf's execution sentence were the ancient Sages. On the day of the sentence, Ganondorf was impaled by a sword of light before the **Mirror of Twilight**, which acted as a gate to the Twilight Realm (see chapter 4 for more information).

However, much to the shock and dismay of the Sages, Ganondorf had somehow gained the Triforce of Power, which saved the evil king from death. His wicked strength restored, he lashed out violently and killed one of the sages with their own sword.

**Banishment to the Twilight Realm**

As a desperate last attempt to protect Hyrule from Ganondorf's tyranny, the sages used the Mirror of Twilight to exile Ganondorf to the Twilight Realm, from where he would not be able to return and terrorize the world of light. From that point on, the Sages were tasked by the gods with protecting the mirror, to ensure that Ganondorf would not pass through it and back into Hyrule. However, Ganondorf's hatred and malice followed him into the Twilight Realm, where he languished for centuries, searching for a means of escape from the darkened realm of shadows.

**Next chapter is going to be HUGE i just know it! But, until next time!**


	24. The Hero of Twilight

**Chapter 23: The Hero of Twilight**

_Based on the Events of Twilight Princess_

"_Some call our realm a world of shadows, but that makes it sound unpleasant… The Twilight there holds a serene beauty. You have seen it yourself as the sun that sets on this world. Bathed in that light, all people were pure and gentle… But things changed once that foul power pervaded the world…"  
_-Midna, the Twilight Princess

**Overthrow of the Twilight Princess**

Ganondorf and his malice had roamed through the Twilight Realm for many years, until the King of Thieves happened to encounter a certain Twili named **Zant**. The power hungry Zant had laid claim to the Twili throne, only to be rejected by his countrymen in favor of the true heir to the throne, the Twilight Princess **Midna**. Dejected and frustrated, Zant was found by Ganondorf, who appeared before him as a powerful god. Ganondorf promised Zant incredible power and the Twili throne in exchange for merging the worlds of light and shadow to create a world of darkness. Blinded by lust and greed, Zant agreed to Ganondorf's proposition and was given a fraction of the evil king's dark powers.

Using this newfound power, Zant transformed the Twili into mindless shadow beasts. He stormed the **Palace of Twilight **and over threw Princess Midna, cursing her into the form of a hideous imp. Zant named himself King of the Twilight Realm, and his next move was to conquer the kingdom of Hyrule.

**The Shadow Invasion**

At the time, Hyrule had experienced hundreds of years of peace and they were completely unprepared for Zant's assault on the kingdom. **Princess Zelda **soon found herself in dire straits; Zant gave her the option of surrender or death, and the princess chose the former to save her people from persecution.

Zant sent his forces throughout the land, and the quickly subdued the four guardian **Light Spirits **(**Ordona, Faron, Eldin **and **Lanayru**), which in turn covered the land in a curtain of Twilight. Its people became spirits, terrorized by the shadow beasts that had invaded the land.

**The Sacred Beast**

Meanwhile, Midna escaped from the Twilight Realm and sought out a method for defeating Zant. She managed to uncover a piece of the Fused Shadow, which her Dark Interloper ancestors had created and traveled to the world of light to search for the other pieces. There she encountered a young man from **Ordon Village **who transformed into a wolf in the Twilight shrouding the land. This youth, who was a direct descendant of the Hero of Time, was named **Link**.

Among the Twili, a legend existed that a hero would appear in the form of a divine beast. Upon witnessing Link's transformation, Midna decided to use him to help her search for the other three segments of the Fused Shadow and defeat Zant. The former Twilight Princess entrusted Link's help in finding the three missing Fused Shadows scattered throughout the provinces of Hyrule.

**The Fused Shadows**

Because he had the makings of a hero in the form of the Triforce of Courage, Link was able to drive the Twilight away from Hyrule and return to his human form. He and Midna then traveled throughout the land of Hyrule, returning light to the land and reassembling the Fused Shadows.

However, shortly after recovering the last of the three Fused Shadows, the two of them were attacked by Zant, who stole the Fused Shadows they had collected, mortally wounded Midna, and placed a curse on Link, trapping him in his wolf form.

Link and Midna sought the help of Princess Zelda, who instructed the hero to retrieve the Master Sword from the **Sacred Grove **to drive away the Zant's dark curse:

"_Our world is one of balance… Just as there is light to drive away darkness, so too it there benevolence to banish evil. Head for the Sacred Grove that lies deep in the lands guarded by the spirit Faron. There you will find the blade of evil's bane that was crafted by the wisdom of the ancient sages… the Master Sword. The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil can never touch. Evil cloaks you like a dark veil… and that blade is the only thing that can cleave it."  
_-Princess Zelda

Feeling compassion for the pain that Midna had endured, Zelda then gave up her soul and powers to Midna to revive the Twilight Princess, though Zelda vanished as a result. Upon finding the Master Sword, the curse that Zant had placed on the hero was dispelled by the evil-banishing light of the sacred blade, allowing him to switch between his human and wolf forma at will.

**The Mirror of Twilight**

To enter the Twilight Realm and defeat Zant, Link and Midna sought out the Mirror of Twilight, located in **Gerudo Desert**. However, the two soon discovered that the mirror had been shattered into four pieces by Zant. The Sages explained to them that Zant had gained his power from Ganondorf and that in order to enter the Twilight Realm, the four pieces of the Mirror of Twilight had to be collected and brought together once more. Link and Midna set out across Hyrule and gathered each of the Mirror shards, restoring the gateway to the Twilight Realm.

Within the Palace of Twilight, the pair confronted Zant and defeated him in combat. However, upon his defeat, the self-imposed King of Twilight merely scoffed at their efforts, claiming that his "god" Ganondorf would revive him. An enraged Midna used the recovered Fused Shadows to destroy Zant once and for all.

**Ganondorf's Return to the World of Light**

Though Zant had been defeated, Hyrule was still not safe. Ganondorf himself had found a way to return to the world of light and had taken over Hyrule Castle, taking the lifeless Zelda captive. Using the Fused Shadows, Link and Midna breached the barrier surrounding the castle and advanced through it with the assistance of **The Resistance**, a group who had taken it upon themselves to help liberate Hyrule.

Within the throne room of the castle, Ganondorf possessed Zelda's body to battle Link. Upon the King of Evil's initial defeat, Hyrule's princess was revived and Link defeated Ganon's beast form. However, Ganondorf still lived. And so, Midna used the powers of the Fused Shadows to battle him on her own, transporting Link and Zelda out of the castle and to safety.

In the ensuing melee, Hyrule Castle was destroyed and Midna was seemingly defeated. Link and Zelda battled Ganondorf once more on horseback using Light Arrows, and then in one final duel, Link defeated Ganondorf. The Triforce of Power left Ganondorf's hand, symbolizing his final defeat and subsequent death. Finally, the King of Darkness who had threatened Hyrule in two separate eras had met his end.

**The True Ruler of the Twili**

Following Ganondorf's defeat, the light spirits revived Midna and the curse that Zant had placed on her was broken, returning her to her true form as the beautiful Twilight Princess. She bade Link and Zelda farewell as she returned to the Twilight Realm, asking them not to forget her world that was bound to theirs. Zelda agreed, stating that:

"_Shadow and Light are two sides of the same coin… One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddess left the Mirror of Twilight in this world…. They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes… that is what I believe."  
_-Princess Zelda

To ensure that the worlds of light and Twilight would never interact again, Midna shattered the Mirror of Twilight as she returned to the Twilight Realm. Hyrule Castle was rebuilt and Link returned the Master Sword to its pedestal in the Sacred Grove, departed from his hometown of Ordon to parts unknown.

Though great hardship had fallen upon the coexisting worlds of light and darkness, peace had been returned to both realms and light once again shined upon the kingdom of Hyrule for a time.

* * *

_ok SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY for this being so late! its not even that i've been that busy lately, its just that crazy hateful thing called writers block! grr... well the good news (for me at least) is that there are only a few chapters left and then we're all done! so, until next time!_


	25. The Four Heroes

**Chapter 24: The Four Heroes**

_Based on the Events of Four Swords Adventures_

"_Ages flowed by...__The wind sorcerer Vaati __broke free of his prison and kidnapped Zelda, the __princess of Hyrule. __Princess Zelda's childhood __friend, Link, used the power of the Four Sword to defeat __Vaati and seal him away __once again.__And, for a time, the people of Hyrule believed that __their land was safe. __Until...__Swiftly and suddenly, dark clouds covered all of Hyrule. Ominous clouds that filled all those who saw them with fear... A sense of dread swept across the land."  
_-Unknown

**The King of Evil Reincarnated**

For several centuries, peace reigned in the land of Hyrule. During this time, the kingdom of Hyrule and the Gerudo tribe reconciled and relations between the two were peaceful.

However, by some chance of fate, the King of Evil was reincarnated as a new **Ganondorf.** He violated the Gerudo taboo on their ancient **Pyramid**, where the forbidden weapon the **Trident **rested. To further his developing dark designs, Ganon stole the **Mirror of Darkness **from the** Temple of Darkness **within the forest.

Ganondorf's goal was to revive the wind mage Vaati, who had long been sealed away within the Four Sword since the era of the Hero of the Four Sword. To achieve this end, he used the Mirror of Darkness to create **Shadow Link**, a dark copy of the hero born from the hatred and resentment of the King of Evil.

**Vaati's Revival**

The clouds of darkness that were slowly enveloping Hyrule made **Princess Zelda **uneasy, and so she summoned the six **Maidens **and her friend **Link **to help her check on the seal of the Four Sword. However, as they opened the gate to the sanctuary, Shadow Link appeared and sealed Zelda and the maidens in dark crystals, scattering them across Hyrule. In order to save Zelda and the other maidens, Link drew the Four Sword from its pedestal, splitting into four as the legends foretold. However, at the same time, the seal on Vaati had been broken and the wind mage was free to cause chaos throughout Hyrule.

**The Force Gems**

Because of Vaati's influence, the Four Sword had lost much of its power and would not be able to seal him away again. To power the blade and rescue Princess Zelda and the maidens, the four Links had to journey across Hyrule, collecting **Force Gems **to restore power to the blade once more.

At the same time, Ganondorf had taken control of Hyrule Castle and was using Vaati's power to open a door to the **Dark World**. He used the Trident to pull the **Knights of Hyrule **into his sway, turning them into monsters and cursing the **Royal Gems **that they carried. This was to prevent anyone from entering into the **Palace of Winds**, where Vaati resided.

**The Destruction of the Wind Mage and the Battle with Ganon**

The four Links used the power of the Force Gems and the Four Sword to rescue the Maidens and free the Knights of Hyrule from Ganondorf's control. Upon receiving the Royal Gems, the heroes were granted access to the Palace of Winds where they confronted Vaati and destroyed him once and for all.

After escaping from the collapsing Palace of Winds, Link and Zelda cooperated in battling Ganon and sealed him away within the Four Sword. Link returned the blade to its sanctuary, where Princess Zelda and the Maidens continued to watch over it and the evil sealed within it. At long last, the darkness pervading the land had drifted away and Hyrule had attained true peace.

_**Timeline Epilogue**_

For generations, the land of Hyrule has been one of balance. This is seen throughout its history: the fragile balances between opposites such as good and evil and light and darkness is often shaken. From worlds parallel to Hyrule, such as the once-ill fated land of Termina, saved by the hero who had conquered time itself, to the darkened antithesis of Hyrule, the Twilight Realm, to the land itself where the power of the gods slumbers, many times, evil has crept into both the light and the darkness there, upsetting the order of peace. And so it begs the questions: will Hyrule ever be truly free from the returning threat of darkness? Will the land ever achieve perfect balance and harmony? These questions do not have answers yet, but this much is known: whenever the forces of evil invade the land, threatening to overpower it in their dark designs, a hero is destined to rise and restore that fragile balance.

_**End of the Child Timeline**_

_****_**And we are DONE! with this timeline at least... I haven't really ever played fsa before (in fact, i think its the only zelda game I HAVEN'T played before!) So sorry if this was a bit rough. But, we are done with the child timeline, which means up next is the final timeline: the adult timeline! and i can't wait! I absolutely adore the wind waker and its sequels (specifically spirit tracks, but phantom hourglass is fun too) so anyway... until next time!**


	26. The Era without a Hero

**Chapter 25: The Era without a Hero**

_Adult Timeline Introduction, Information taken from Ocarina of Time, The Wind Waker, and Hyrule Historia_

"_Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains and peace. But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself… With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died and the hour of doom seemed at hand…a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. This boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend… But then… a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero… once again crept forth, eager to resume its dark designs. The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them… But the hero did not appear… Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate…"  
_-One variation on the Legend of the Hero of Time

**The Defeat of Ganondorf in the Future**

The deciding battle between the Hero of Time and the King of Evil was unfolding. Using the power of the Light Arrows that Princess Zelda had given him, Link managed to defeat Ganondorf in a one-to-one battle. However, using the last of his power, the evil king transformed into the demonic beast **Ganon**, and cornered Link and Zelda.

The impending battle was fierce, but in the end, Princess Zelda used a wave of light to suspend Ganon as Link used the Master Sword's power to finish him off. Zelda commanded the six sages to seal Ganon away within a void in the Sacred Realm and thus, Ganondorf, the evil king who had taken over Hyrule was finally defeated. However, Ganondorf's hatred for the sages, Zelda, and Link was so intense that it would cause great disaster in later eras.

**The Hero's Return to the Past**

Seven years prior, Princess Zelda had made the mistake of letting Ganondorf gain access to the Sacred Realm. The Gerudo King had succeeded in conquering Hyrule. To undo the damage that he had caused, Zelda sent Link back to his original time using the Ocarina of Time, in order to regain the seven years that he had lost when he was sealed in the Sacred Realm. Now that peace was restored to Hyrule, it was time for Link and Zelda to part ways.

**The Legends Passed Down by the People of Hyrule**

To protect the gateway to the Sacred Realm from being reopened, Princess Zelda returned the Master Sword to its pedestal and sealed the Door of Time once more. However, even in spite of this, the three pieces of the Triforce were still scattered. The royal family continued to watch over and hand down the Triforce of Wisdom for generations, but the whereabouts of the Triforce of Power and the Triforce of Courage remained unknown for centuries.

Nonetheless, the story of the Hero of Time was carefully preserved by the people of Hyrule as they prospered under many centuries of peace. They passed down the heroic tale though countless generations until it passed into legend, one that was nevertheless held dearly by the people.

**The Return of the Evil King**

One fateful and unfortunate day, tragedy once again struck the peaceful land of Hyrule. The seven sages seal on Ganondorf broke and once again, the King of Evil covered Hyrule in darkness. The people hoped that the Hero of Time would once again come to liberate them, but despite their reverent hopes, the hero did not appear.

With no hope left, the people of Hyrule desperately cried out to the gods for deliverance in their anguish, leaving their future into the hands of fate. In what looked to be their final hours, all the people could do now, was wait for an answer.

**The Great Flood**

The goddess heard the people's cries and answered them by commanding those chosen to flee to their highest mountain tops of Hyrule. Then, the goddess sent a massive downpour upon the land, submerging the kingdom completely underneath the waves of the sea that was formed as a result of the flood. They sealed Hyrule away under the waters, along with Ganondorf and his followers.

The King of Hyrule, **Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule **was to be sealed away along with his kingdom. And so, before the flood, he gave half of the Triforce of Wisdom into the hands of the princess, instructing her to flee into the newly formed sea with a few of her servants. The princess and her descendants were too keep protect the Triforce of Wisdom and keep the bloodline of the royal family alive, until the day would come for the now lost kingdom of Hyrule to be reborn.

**Yay! next up is the Wind Waker! :D I love that game!That should be fun to write! But its 1 am and i need to go to bed so i think i'll save that one for tommorow perhaps...? :) until next time!**


	27. The Hero of Winds

**Chapter 26: The Hero of Winds**

_Based on the events of The Wind Waker_

"_On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of the fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend…"  
_-Outset Island Custom

**The World Above the Waves**

Though the Kingdom of Hyrule was submerged beneath the flood waters, its legend managed to survive along with those who had taken refuge on the mountain tops before the flood. These survivors built a new civilization on the surface of the waters, or the **Great Sea** as it came to be called. The mountain tops became as islands that sparsely dotted the surface of the sea.

Over the course of many centuries, the people eventually began to forget the legends of the Hero of Time and the Kingdom of Hyrule altogether. The legend of the Triforce began to be mutated into references of the "triumph forks", but little did the people know that the Triforce of Courage was actually buried beneath them in the waters where Hyrule was submerged.

**Ganon's Revival and the Descendants of the Royal Family**

Somehow, Ganondorf was revived and escaped from his seal beneath the sea. He crept forth onto the surface once more, where he sought out the two sages who had been praying for the Master Sword: **Laruto**, the Zora sage of earth and **Fado**, the Kokiri sage of wind. Ganondorf killed the two sages to drain the sacred power from the blade of evil's bane, so that it could not be used to defeat him again. His next move was to set up a base within the **Forsaken Fortress** as he began to seek out the descendant of Princess Zelda, who held the Triforce of Wisdom. His ultimate goal was to reunite the Triforce and use it to raise Hyrule from underneath the waves and rule it.

As a response to Ganondorf's return, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule was also awakened from his seal by the goddess. He used his powers to possess a boat called the **King of Red Lions **to seek out a new hero on the surface world.

Over the course of the centuries, the descendants of the royal family of Hyrule who had been sent adrift above the waves had safeguarded the Triforce of Wisdom. However, they too had eventually forgotten their royal heritage. The descendants of the royal family went on to become the leaders of a pirate crew upon the Great Sea that was made up of the descendants of servants loyal to the royal family. In this new era, the current **Princess Zelda** was unaware of her status as the last link in the bloodline, and had been brought up as **Tetra**, the captain of this pirate crew.

**The Boy and the King of Red Lions**

To find Princess Zelda, Ganondorf sent out the monstrous bird, the **Helmaroc King **to the islands of the Great Sea to kidnap young girls with pointed Hylian ears, hoping that the princess would be among them. One day, the bird managed to capture young Tetra, but was struck down by her pirate crew and dropped her while flying over **Outset Island**, a small isle in the southern Great Sea.

On Outset Island there was a tradition to clothe young boys in the green of the hero of legend when they came of age. On that certain day, a young boy named **Link **had become old enough to wear the hero's clothes. However, upon dropping Tetra on the island, the bird mistook Link's little sister **Aryll **for the pirate captain and kidnapped her instead, taking her to the Forsaken Fortress.

Tetra and her crew helped Link make it to the fortress so he could rescue Aryll, but was discovered by the Helmaroc King and cast into the sea. The boy was found by the King of Red Lions, who decided to aid him in his quest to save his sister while also tasking him with defeating Ganondorf. The talking boat gave Link the **Wind Waker**, a conductor's baton that was once used in prayers to the gods and told him to seek out the three **Goddess Pearls** from the three deities of the Great Sea: **Valoo**, the sky spirit, the **Great Deku Tree**, the earth spirit, and **Jabun, **the water spirit. With the three peals, Link was able to prove his worth as a hero within the **Tower of the Gods** and opened the way to the sunken Hyrule.

**The Powerless Master Sword and the Lost Triforce**

Within Hyrule Castle's basement rested the Master Sword, which the King of Red Lions hoped could defeat Ganondorf. He instructed Link to pull the blade and the two then returned to the Forsaken Fortress, where Link confronted Ganondorf himself. However, the King of Evil pointed out that the blade no longer had the power to defeat him and that it had been the only thing sealing away Ganondorf's true power. Tetra then arrived and also attempted to stop Ganondorf, but he discovered that the pirate captain was indeed the princess of Hyrule that he had been searching for. However, before Ganondorf could harm the two children, they were rescued by Valoo and the **Rito**.

Link and Tetra returned to the submerged Hyrule, where King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule revealed himself and reunited the Triforce of Wisdom, revealing to Tetra her true heritage as Princess Zelda. To keep her safe from Ganondorf, the king instructed her to stay within the castle and told Link to return to the world above and seek out the sages and the eight scattered pieces of the Triforce of Courage in order to defeat Ganondorf.

Since Ganondorf had killed the sages of wind and earth, Link had to awaken two new sages who carried on the bloodlines of the old ones. The Rito maiden **Medli **became the new sage of earth and the **Korok, Makar **became the new sage of wind. The sages prayed within their respective temples and were able to restore the Master Sword to its former power.

Link's next task was to gather and reunite the lost pieces of the Triforce of Courage from the bottom of the sea. The crest of the Triforce appeared on the back of his hand and he was acknowledged as a true hero by the gods and declared the "Hero of Winds" by the King of Red Lions:

"_You have controlled the wind and crossed the seas, and here, near the end of your quest, the power of the gods has been bestowed upon you… Surely from this moment on, you shall be known as the Hero of Winds…"  
_-The King of Red Lions to Link

With the Triforce of Courage and the fully powered Master Sword in hand, Link returned to Hyrule, however upon arriving, he discovered that Ganon had captured Princess Zelda, who held the Triforce of Wisdom.

**The Triforce Reunited**

Zelda had been taken to **Ganon's Tower,** which had also been sunken alongside Hyrule. When Link, Zelda and Ganondorf, who still possessed the Triforce of Power, were all together in one place, the three pieces of the sacred relic began to resonate as the king of evil finally displayed his motives for hunting for the Triforce for so long:

"_My country lay within a vast desert. When the sun rose into the sky, a burning wind punished my lands, searing the world. And when the moon climbed into the dark of night, a frigid gale pierced our homes. No matter when it came, the wind carried the same thing… Death. But the winds that blew across the green fields of Hyrule brought something other than suffering and ruin. I coveted that wind I suppose. It can only be called fate… that here, I would again gather the three with the crests… That I should lay my hand on that which grants the wishes of the beholder. That when power, wisdom and courage come together, the gods would have no choice but to come down… The power of the gods… the Triforce! He who touches it will have whatever he desires granted!"  
_-Ganondorf

Ganondorf had already collected the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda and he proceeded to take the Triforce of Courage from Link by force. Once again, for the first time in centuries, the Triforce was reunited and stood ready to grant Ganondorf's wish to become the ruler of Hyrule a reality.

**The Seeds of the Future**

However before Ganondorf could put his hands on the Triforce, the King of Hyrule had already touched it first. With a loud voice, the king proclaimed his wish to the gods:

"_Gods of the Triforce! Hear that which I desire! Hope! I desire hope for these children (Link and Zelda)! Give them a future! Wash away this ancient land of Hyrule! Let a ray of hope shine upon the future of this world!"  
_-King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule

As the Triforce disappeared and the flood waters began to drown Hyrule once again, Ganondorf attacked Link and Zelda, hoping to put an end to the future that the king had wished for them before it began. Link and Zelda fought back using the Master Sword and the Light Arrows and succeeded in defeating him, turning the evil king into stone and shattering him into pieces.

As the waters continued to pour down upon Hyrule, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule regretted his fallen kingdom, but realized that holding onto that resentment would make him no different from Ganondorf. And so he sent Link and Zelda back up to the surface, telling them to find a new land, with these parting words as he faded away with his kingdom:

"_I want you to live for the future. There may be nothing left for you… But despite that you must look forward and walk a path of hope, trusting that it will sustain you when darkness comes. Farewell… This is the only world that your ancestors were able to leave you. Please… forgive us… I have scattered the seeds of the future…"  
_-King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule

Once again above the waves, Link and Tetra decided to carry out the dying wish of the king and seek out a new kingdom. They set sail with Tetra's pirate crew and let the wind be their guide as they diligently sought out this new land._  
_

_**All done the Wind Waker chapter! yay only two left! This chapter was actually a lot of fun to write because the wind waker has some great quotes in it, especially that one that ganondorf says! well, until next time!**_


	28. The Great Voyage

**Chapter 27: The Great Voyage**

_Based on the Events of Phantom Hourglass_

"_Our begins not too long ago… There was a young girl, savvy to the seas and head of a band of pirates. Her name was Tetra. She was pretty, brash and brave. Tetra and her pirates set out to explore the vast and unfamiliar seas. One day on a stop at an island, Tetra met a young boy dressed in green. After a series of strange events, the two began traveling together… They found old ruins, and light enveloped Tetra. At once, she was transformed into a beautiful princess. Her lineage traced back to an ancient, ruined kingdom. She was Princess Zelda of the Kingdom of Hyrule. Just then, a huge and ominous king appeared! He carried Princess Zelda away… The evil king sought the sacred power passed down to Hyrulian princesses. He schemed to take the power and use it himself. The boy chased after him, determined to save the princess. The boy crossed seas and mountains. The journey was perilous. He slayed monsters and used their power to become a true hero. After long and hard adventuring, he defeated the evil king. And beautiful Princess Zelda was rescued at last. Later, the two set out with the brave pirate crew in search of new lands… Yes, they set sail together! A happy pirate ending!"  
_-Niko, a member of Tetra's Pirate Crew

**The Ghost Ship**

For several months, Link, Tetra and her pirate crew journeyed across the Great Sea until they passed its boarders in search of new lands. Eventually, they unknowgly reached the waters of the **World of the Ocean King**, which where watched over by the spirit of the **Ocean King **and where it was rumored that a strange **Ghost Ship **had been appearing lately, causing the disappearance of ships.

Upon encountering the Ghost Ship, Tetra boarded it to look for the truth behind the matter, but she quickly went missing. Link attempted to rescue her but ended up falling into the depths of the sea.

**The Reluctant Captain**

Link was found on the beaches of **Mercay Island **by an amnesic fairy named **Ciela**. Following the advice of an old man named **Oshus, **Link and Ciela went to the **Temple of the Ocean King **in search of clues about the Ghost Ship in order to find Tetra. There, they met the sea captain **Linebeck**, who after some coaxing, agreed to let them use his ship the **S.S. Linebeck **to sail across the sea under the condition that they would find treasure along the way.

To find his way to the Ghost Ship, Link navigated through the Temple of the Ocean King using the **Phantom Hourglass** to manipulate time and gather clues within the temple. He managed to rescue the spirit of power, **Leaf **and the spirit of wisdom, **Neri**, from the temples in the World of the Ocean King.

**The Ocean King and the Spirit of Courage**

Upon saving the spirit of courage, Oshus appeared to Link and explained that Ciela was really the true spirit of courage. The elderly man explained that he was also the Ocean King himself, who had taken his current form upon being attacked by the life-draining monster **Bellum**. Ciela had also been attacked and had lost her memory as a result. Oshus and Ciela had taken their current forms to hide from Bellum, who had was behind the Ghost Ship's activity and had taken residence within the depths of the Temple of the Ocean King and had caused the appearance of the invading **Phantom **nights inside it. Oshus tasked Link with saving Tetra and the World of the Ocean King from Bellum's grasp.

**The Phantom Sword**

With the help of the three spirits, Link boarded the Ghost Ship and found Tetra, who had been turned to stone as a result of Bellum's life draining power. To restore Tetra, Link had to defeat Bellum using the only weapon capable of doing so, the **Phantom Sword**, which could only be forged using the three **Pure Metals** found on the local islands. After finding the three metals, Link used the power of the Phantom sword to defeat Bellum and return Tetra to normal.

However Bellum was not gone yet. Reemerging from the ocean, the demon stole Tetra once more and so Link followed the beast and battled it with the S.S. Linbeck. The ship was lost and Link and Tetra were both captured by the evil creature. However, in a display of courage, Linebeck used the Phantom sword to help free the two, at the cost of his own freedom however. Bellum possessed the captain and forced him to battle Link in the form of a Phantom-like knight. The Hero of Winds vanquished Bellum once and for all without harming Linebeck, freeing the World of the Ocean King from the demon's tyranny.

**Return from the World of the Ocean King**

Oshus was able to return to his original form as the Ocean King and returned Link and Tetra to their world. Only ten minutes had passed for the pirate crew, leading Link and Tetra to believe that the entire adventure had been nothing but a dream. However, Link found that he still had the empty Phantom Hourglass and spotted the S.S. Linebeck sailing in the distance, proving that the events had really happened.

With the Ghost Ship vanquished, Link, Tetra and the crew resumed their search for a new land.

**well... until next time!**


	29. Hyrule's Rebirth

**Chapter 28: Hyrule's Rebirth**

_Information taken from Spirit Tracks and Hyrule Historia_

"_This is a tale from long ago. It's the tale of the first settlers of this land. In the beginning, the people followed the Spirits of Good and all was peaceful. But that era of peace soon came to an end. The evil Demon King rose to power, destroying everything in its path. The Spirits of Good had no choice but to face him in battle. The war that ensured seemed to last an eternity and much blood was shed. Finally, the spirits subdued the Demon King, though they could not destroy him. Their powers were greatly depleted. With their remaining power, they buried the Demon King's spirit in the ground. They built shackles to imprison him, and a tower that acted as a lock. These shackles cover the land to this day. With their power drained, the Spirits of Good departed for the heavens. Suddenly bereft of both demons and spirits, this land was entrusted to us."  
_-Legend of the Spirit War

**The Spirit War**

On a continent far away from the Great Sea, the **Spirits of Good **ruled over the early people of this land in peace and harmony.

Eventually the demon king **Malladus **rose to power and brought great destruction upon the land. The Spirits of Good were forced to combat him in a long and fierce war, and much of their power was exhausted in subduing him. However, the Spirits were unable to permanently defeat him. And so, to prevent him from causing further destruction upon the land, the Spirits buried him under the ground and locked him away using a set of shackles that would come to be known in the future as the **Spirit Tracks. **They further sealed Malladus away by building the **Tower of Spirits** in the center of the land, which acted as the final lock to his underground prison. Exhausted from the arduous battle, the Spirits of Good departed the land and ascended to the heavens. They left the **Lokomo** race to guard the land and the Spirit Tracks in their stead for centuries.

**The New Kingdom of Hyrule**

Perhaps by the providence of the Spirits of Good, Tetra and her crew eventually found this land and it was there that Tetra and Link carried out the wish of King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule and decided to create Hyrule anew. It was in this fresh new land, that the old kingdom would have a fresh start and so it was dubbed **New Hyrule** by its first settlers.

Tetra governed New Hyrule and reestablished the Hylian monarchy. She established that the soldiers of the new land would be garbed in green uniforms, much like the kind that the Hero of Winds wore.

A new Hyrule Castle was built near the Tower of Spirits and the kingdom prospered. The Spirit Tracks that covered the land became a national traffic network for the kingdom, which trains would ride along, vastly improving the commerce of New Hyrule compared to its predecessor. Those who were qualified to drive these trains were named **Royal Engineers **by the ruler of New Hyrule in the future generations.

**Tetra and the Lokomo Sage Anjean**

Not long after arriving in New Hyrule, Tetra met the wise Lokomo Sage who guarded the Tower of Spirits, **Anjean**. The two established a long lasting friendship and Anjean entrusted Tetra with the sacred **Spirit Flute. **Tetra promised the Lokomo that her and her descendants would protect the instrument and Tetra and Anjean remained good friends until the end of the former's days.

And so, they Kingdom of Hyrule that had been lost under the waves of the Great Sea had started anew within the land of the spirits. The King of Hyrule's wish had been fulfilled and the future of Hyrule for once, looked very bright.

**Only one chapter left! so close to being done and i can't wait! Spirit Tracks is one of the Zelda games that i've been playing through again and i remembered just how much i love it! so until next time!**


	30. The Hero of New Hyrule

**Chapter 29: The Hero of New Hyrule**

_Based on the events of Spirit Tracks_

"_You see, as Lokomos… We weren't only meant to protect the Spirit Tracks. We were also meant to watch over mankind. But our protection is no longer needed. Even without the spirit's guidance, you will do well. So I think I will return to the heavens… Please watch over this land…"  
_-Anjean to Link and Zelda

**The Disappearance of the Spirit Tracks**

For nearly a century, New Hyrule had grown into a large and prosperous land. However, one day the Spirit Tracks began to suddenly and unexplainably disappear from across the kingdom. Suspicious of their disappearance, Tetra's great great granddaughter, the ruling **Princess Zelda **asked a new royal engineer named **Link **to accompany her to the Tower of Spirits to investigate.

**Spirit Zelda**

On their way to the Tower of Spirits, Link and Princess Zelda encountered **Chancellor Cole**, Zelda's advisor. Cole revealed that he intended to revive Malladus by causing the Spirit Tracks to vanish, which caused the Tower of Spirits to split into several pieces. To further his wicked end, Cole and his assistant **Byrne** separated Zelda's spirit from her body, so they could use her body as a vessel for the demon king.

Link and Princess Zelda, now a spirit only visible to a few including Link, went to the Tower of Spirits and sought the help of Anjean. Because of Cole's attack on the tower, the Phantom guards of the tower fell under Cole's evil sway and would attack anyone who entered it. However, Princess Zelda was able to possess these Phantoms and use their armor to aid Link as he made his way throughout the tower, collecting the rail maps that would restore some of the lost tracks. However in order to break the seal at the top of the tower and reach Malladus and Zelda's body, they had to restore the barriers at each of the four temples.

**The Spirit Tracks**

With the help of the **Rail Maps **found within the tower, Link and Zelda found made their way to each of the four Lokomo sanctuaries throughout New Hyrule using the symbol of the spirits, the magical **Spirit Train**. By performing **Lokomo Duets **with the Lokomo sages using the Spirit Flute handed down to Zelda, they were able to restore the sacred power to the Spirit Tracks and proceed to the four temples.

**The Revival and Defeat of the Demon King**

Once all of the Spirit Tracks and the Tower of Spirits was restored, Anjean entrusted Link with the **Lokomo Sword** in order to defeat Malladus. Once they made it to the top of the Tower of Spirits, Link and Zelda encounted Cole and the revived Malladus. They followed the evil pair into the **Dark Realm, **where Link defeated Malladus and drove him out of Zelda's body. The princess reclaimed her lost body and Malladus then possessed Cole. Link and Zelda fought Malladus off using the **Bow of Light **that was used in the Spirit War. Working together, the pair finally defeated both Cole and Malladus, restoring peace to the realm.

**The Lokomos Depart for the Heavens**

With the threat of the Demon King purged from the land, the Lokomo were no longer needed to watch over it. In her parting words, Anjean instructed Link and Zelda to guard the land and then, along with the other Lokomos and her former apprentice Byrne, departed for the heavens. New Hyrule, under the rule of Princess Zelda and the protection of Link, went on to prosper greatly.

_**Timeline Epilogue**_

Hyrule. A kingdom that had been saved from great evil by the hand of the Hero of Time. A land that had been buried underneath the oceans and forgotten about for generations. A land that had been born anew within the land of the spirits. And a land that has found a way to prosper. New Hyrule as it stands is no longer the place where the power of the gods dwells, yet nonetheless it has found its place as a prosperous nation by the hardworking hands of those who built it. For a time, it had seemed that Hyrule would be forever forgotten beneath the Great Sea thanks to the suffering that had been inflicted upon it by the king of evil, yet in the end, it began to walk a new path carried by the wind. Hyrule had found a new destiny and identify, despite having been destroyed by fate. And for now, the young kingdom seems to be in a golden era of peace and prosperity unlike any the old Hyrule had ever seen. Yet will it last? Will a new threat rise and seek to devour the kingdom once more? What will become of the new generation, with only a few remaining descendants of the goddess Hylia left? Until these questions are answered, New Hyrule will continue to spin its own destiny into the future. And, if evil ever does rise to wear the land down, this much is clear: a hero will rise to counter it, whatever and whenever it may be.

_**End of the Adult Timeline**_

_**The End  
**_

* * *

**Well, looks like we're all done here! I've decided to just do my closing here and not write another closing chapter. So as much fun as this was to write, its time that we part ways dear readers! please tell me what you've thought of this! so... I have nothing left to say really... I suppose, i should close by saying... UNTIL NEXT TIME! :D**


End file.
